Cousin x Servant
by Rukotaro-kun
Summary: Houki is the cousin and servant of Ichika according to her family code. Follow them as they go through the scenes of Infinite Stratos together. Featuring a not-so-tsundere Houki and extra characters. Pairings may not be ensured.
1. Beginning of their adventure

**Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos don't belong to me. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.**

* * *

A short history before the story

Infinite Stratos, IS for short have been the most advanced machinery ever existed so far. As much as the IS was the most awesome battle machine ever invented (in the IS universe of course), there was a fatal flaw in the IS. It can only pilot by females, although that's not the case for the man named Orimura Ichika. For some unknown reason, this man bends the rules of the IS and managed to pilot one when he volunteered to test the first IS in existence, Shiro Kishi or its English translation the White Knight.

In the early stage of the IS, Ichika saw Tabane in tears when he stopped by to practice kendo in his cousin's dojo. He was five back then.

"Tabane, why are you so sad?"

"Oh Ii-kun, you saw me crying huh?" Tabane wiped her tears and faced her young cousin, slowly stopped crying.

"What happened?" The young boy asked.

"Well…it's about my invention, those scientists don't take me seriously. My invention is the best in the world yet they just laugh it off."

"Oh…Tabane, what is this invention you're talking about; I want to see it."

"Ii-kun…no, you're just going to laugh at me aren't you?"

"I won't Tabane, let me see it!" Ichika couldn't control his excitement.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

After making a promise Tabane showed Ichika her invention, the Infinite Stratos. Seeing her invention, Ichika's eyes sparkled.

"Wah, that is so cool!" Filled with excitement, he approached the white IS and touched it. He was surprised as a bright light engulfed him and in the next second, he was piloting the IS.

"W-What just happen?!" Ichika said filled with shock.

"Oh Ii-kun, the IS reacted to you. You're piloting an IS!"

"Whoa, cool…"Ichika looks at his body as he's armored with the IS. Ichika started to walk, which proved to be harder than it looks.

"Careful Ii-kun, it may take a while to get used to it."

"Still, this is rather cool!"

"I'm glad you didn't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you, this is awesome!" Said the cheerful boy as he continues to learn how to move with the IS.

Orimura Ichika and Shinonono Tabane are cousins since their family got married 3 generations ago. Even before that, the Shinonono family is the servant of the Orimura family ever since the end of the Sengoku era. Even though the servant-master relationship changed to a family relationship, the Shinononos still had that ancestors' blood of serving the Orimuras, meaning they still consider themselves as servants. Even so, both families have shared strong relationships towards each other ever since.

According to the Shinonono family history, they have become servants of the Orimura after a Shinonono Kunoichi was saved by an Orimura Monk when she was severely injured in the midst of the Sengoku era. Grateful for the monk after he had nursed her to health, the kunoichi and her family swore loyalty and serve the monk and his family. Since then, they have become servants of the Orimura with various professions until three generations ago, where one family of both families decided to marry each other.

"Ichika, let's practice already!" Called out a girl in a ponytail, his other cousin and Tabane's younger sister Houki.

"Oh, okay." Ichika stopped moving around and lower himself to get off the IS as instructed by Tabane.

Unknown to Ichika, his test piloting actually gave an idea for Tabane.

'Hm, I wonder if Chi-chan wants to volunteer for this test.'

Of course Tabane doesn't want to involve Ichika with something dangerous so she decided to choose Chifuyu to do the dirty work for her.

"Chi-chan Chi-chan!" From there Tabane dragged Chifuyu into piloting the Shiro Kishi and test the IS by hacking 2341 missiles which all firing towards Japan.

In the clear blue sky, a lone knightly figure stands into the sky. Chifuyu waits as the missiles are about to approach her.

"Hey Tabane, how long will the missiles arrive?"

[Hmm, about thirty seconds or so. Alright then Chi-chan, there should be a sword that you can use on the weapon selection. There's also a particle cannon but I doubt you can use it though…]

"It's alright Tabane, I would prefer to use the sword only anyway."

In a particle of light, a great sword materialized on her right hand.

"A great sword, Ichika would actually like to swing this type of sword…"

[Look alive Chi-chan, the missiles are here!] The missiles have arrived and Chifuyu was ready.

Chifuyu slashed all the missiles with grand swordsmanship, precisions and grace as the exploding missiles are like fireworks during the night sky.

[As expected of Chi-chan, all the missiles have been destroyed. But there seems to be more company.]

As Tabane said that, Chifuyu detects new threats. Specifically Chifuyu saw 207 fighter jets, 7 cruisers, 5 aircraft carriers and 8 satellites.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

[Hm…are they fans of my invention? It seemed to be too early somehow.]

"Idiot, this is your fault to begin with! You had to hack THAT many missiles towards here!"

[Oh well, you can do whatever you want Chi-chan with them. You can destroy them if you want to.]

"You have to drag me into this mess Tabane…HAAAAHH!" With an annoyed face, Chifuyu slashed through every last of the threat. Fortunately for the people who were involved in the threat, Chifuyu would never intent to kill them, making it a fortunate no casualty operation, albeit failed on their view.

With a silence, Chifuyu disappear into the setting sun, making the knight's disappearance like a fade away into the setting sun.

Of course after this incident, Tabane's invention, the Infinite Stratos was known all over the entire world. Many of the current weapons are very much outmatched against the IS, thus become the strongest weapon in the world. But as stated WAY above, the IS only reacted to females, with Ichika as an exception, which is too bad for the men in society. But this is not the story is all about. Sure, men are no longer in power in society, then again, there not even in focus in this series. But neither does the other women, so the way society is in this series doesn't really matter. NO, this is a story (Not exactly) of Ichika and his cousin Houki facing the obstacle that Ichika have been through as a dense harem protagonist in the fancy school with the Vegeta place that is called IS Academy.

But before that…

* * *

I bid thee farewell?

After the IS became well known, the government have become wary about the Shinonono families' safety. Yet they are also aware the history between the two families, as they are in dead end on what to do with the Shinonono family, unless they would also drag the Orimura family as well. In the end though, the Government decided to give protection to the Shinonono family, but Houki would argue otherwise as she wants to stay with her beloved cousin Ichika.

"Outo-san, can I stay with them? I…want to be with Ichika." Houki pleaded her father.

"But Houki, do you really want to go with them, are you going to be just a burden with them?"

"But Otou-san, I don't want to leave him…" Houki was crying as she slings into Ichika's arm.

"….Very well, I know you well Houki. You're not going to be happy if you're going with us right? If you wish to go with them, then you'll be Ichika's servant as according to the Shinonono tradition."

"Huh?"

"I've told you the story before Houki, every Shinonono have dedicated their life to serve the Orimura since the first, Just like Tabane to Chifuyu. Even though we are now cousins, we still have that blood from our ancestor to serve our cousins." As Houki's father told her, Chifuyu looks at Houki with concerned eyes. Ichika is going to have Houki serving him, just like Tabane serving her, although Chifuyu would consider fortunate that Houki is unlike her servant/cousin Tabane, who is eccentric in almost every aspect and would always dragged her into some unwanted situations.

"…I-I understand Otou-san, when I grow up, I'll be a full-pledge servant to my cousin Ichika."

"I have raised you well Houki. Chifuyu, I hope she wouldn't be a burden to you and Ichika. And please take care of her."

"Ah, it's okay Oji-san, Houki will be in my care."

"Ah, and do contact us if you have any problems. Don't worry; we will contact you from time to time."

"Ah, will do."

With those final words, Houki's family went into the government limo and the limo went away to who-knows-where. Inside the limo, Houki's father let out a grin and his wife smiled as she saw her husband's grin.

"You're thinking of Houki didn't you?"

"Very much so, Houki will experience a lot under Chifuyu's care."

"I see. You're actually glad that Houki is with them."

"I won't say I didn't, those two are undoubtedly close."

"I agree. I just hope that Tabane would visit them from time to time."

And so, the Shinonono family excluding Houki moved somewhere else under government protection. Houki on the other hand was now being raised by Chifuyu just like the way Chifuyu would raise Ichika. Much to Houki's mother's relief, Tabane does occasionally visits them since Tabane cared for the three. Houki, who had always seen Chifuyu as a strict cousin were surprised that as much as strict she is, Chifuyu can be rather gentle. One example is when Chifuyu would actually told them bedtime stories and sing them a lullaby occasionally, which does sends Houki into a shock but at the same time she was happy to have a strict but yet caring and gentle cousin like her. Houki would contact her parents from time to time, mostly on weekends to see how they were doing. However due to the her family being under surveillance, Houki would only contact them once or twice a week, but it's still enough for Houki to contact them.

* * *

Dan, Ran and Rin

Ever since the Shinonono family have left Houki under her cousin's care, she had been getting along with Ichika just fine. She had been Ichika's classmate throughout elementary school and would always sit next to him, even in junior high; Houki would always be with him. Houki never left her training of Kendo as she along with Ichika would practice Kendo on their backyard together.

In one of the duo's encounters during their time in elementary school was a boy named Gotanda Dan, who've become their classmate and close friend during the 4th grade. His features include scarlet red hair and wearing a bandana on his head which fascinates the two of them. It was during their clean up duty that they have started their official relationship as friends.

"Hey, I saw you two together almost all the time. Are you two a couple or something?"

"Wha?! We're not a couple or anything!" Houki was the first to react in retort.

"Eh?!" Needless to say that Dan was surprised by Houki's retorted answer. Then Ichika explained to Dan.

"Actually, we're cousins. Houki and I were together since elementary school."

"Oh, you're cousins. That's kind of cool. I'm Gotanda Dan, but you may already know me from the self-introduction. We've never really have a chance to talk much, so nice to meet you." Dan, Ichika and Houki shake hands as they talked to each other and their friendship started.

Ever since, Dan would always hang out together with Ichika and Houki if he were given a chance. Within a short period of time, Dan, Ichika and Houki become close friends who looked out for each other. Whenever they were in trouble by some bullies, they would always tackle things together, even Houki, who would fight alongside Ichika against bullies in their school. However, this result Houki to become more tomboyish at some point. Since then, they have been called by several titles in school but one title stands out the most, the trembling trio.

"Hey, do you want to stay at my place for a while? We can get something to eat, my family owns an eatery." After their relationship bloomed, Dan decided it was the time to show them the eatery.

"What do you think, my family's eatery is the best right?" Dan asked them as they were devouring their meal with delight on their face showing that they enjoyed their meal.

"I see you two agree with me." Dan's face was filled with joy that his friends are enjoying their meal, but changes after seeing his little sister looking at them in the corner. The little sister came out of the corner and approached her brother.

"Onii, you're doing the dishes today. Okaa-san said so!"

"Right now?!"

"Yes, don't slack off now Onii."

"*Sigh* Sorry you two, I have to clean up the dishes this time in the back. I guess I'll see you two later in school." Dan left, much to his reluctance.

"….So you're Onii's friends?"

Ichika and Houki simply nodded and asked her,

"You're Dan's imouto?" Ichika asked her.

"*Nod* I'm Ran, so what's your name?"

"I'm Ichika, this is my cousin Houki."

"…Hello."

Ran observes them for a few seconds. She noticed there were some bandages on both of their faces.

"Did Onii get you two in any trouble?"

"Well, not much. We're just doing things together."

"…Sort of like that." Houki drinks her miso soup after said that.

'I guess Onii made some great friends.'

"Well, I'll be just helping Okaa-san right now. Bye." Ran left back into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Hmm, something tells me that Ran-san is wary of us." Ichika said to Houki.

"…Hm?"

"Maybe it's just me, just forget about it Houki."

"….."

After the first time, the two would occasionally come to the Gotanda Eatery whenever Dan would invite them after school and Dan would spend time with them so much it has become of a habit. And, in the 5th grade, a student of a different nationality came into their school.

"Please introduce yourself Huang."

"Y-yes. I am Huang Lingyin, pleased to meet you."

"Hey, she's Chinese!" One of the classmates shouted and many whispers can be heard.

And during break, the girl named Lingyin was being teased by a bunch of bullies.

"Hey Chinese girl, do you have any pandas at your home?"

"Or maybe bamboo fields in her home."

The bullies laughed as they keep mocking her due to her nationality. Of course, this should be when Ichika would stand against them.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"What's with you Orimura, are you going to recruit this girl into your trembling trio?"

"Heh, it wouldn't even be called the trembling trio anymore."

Houki, seeing the bullies mocking her cousins stand beside him with anger in her face.

"Don't call us that!"

"Oh it's your tomboy cousin. What are you going to do about it?"

"Simple, we're going to beat you guys if you don't leave her alone." Dan stood up beside Ichika as he told them.

"Tch…fine. Do what you want with her." The bullies left knowing what happen if they would push it further could prove certain bad outcome.

"Ah…what are you going to do with me?" Ling trembles as she was scared of what happen next.

"What are you talking about? We just saved you from those bullies."

"A-ah, that's right. Um, thank you." Ling thanked them with blush present on her face.

"I'm Ichika, Orimura Ichika, nice to meet you."

"I'm Houki, Shinonono Houki."

"I'm Dan, Gotanda Dan."

After school they would discuss about each other as they walked around.

"Eh, Ichika and Houki are cousins?!" Rin said with a shocked face.

"Yeah, at first I thought they we're some sort of couple." Dan answered her.

"Hey Dan, I thought we agree not to bring that up." Houki said following a sigh.

"Ha…Sorry Houki. By the way, Ling where is your home?"

"Oh, it's around a few blocks away from here. My family runs a Chinese restaurant."

"Oh, it will be easy to find your home if we're deciding to visit you sometime." Dan said as he made a nudge on Ichika's shoulder.

"What are you doing Dan…?" Of course, Ichika doesn't really understand why Dan nudges his shoulder in the first place.

"Eheheh…" Dan sweat dropped as if he has done something stupid in front of Ling.

* * *

Food debate

After Ling moved to Japan and attend school, she has made friends with Ichika, Houki and Dan, and from there she was called Rin, due to the fact that Japanese cannot pronounce 'L'. Her family has run a Chinese restaurant several blocks from the Gotanda eatery. The two eateries have one common attraction, the fact that there were two so-called waitresses who serve there made customer come for more. In that case was Ran, Dan's sister and Rin in both restaurants respectively due to their cute looks and good manners.

Rin and Dan have visited both eateries and eaten the most popular dishes in both eateries. Both of them enjoyed the food there, but they knew a certain time will come for the four to deal with: Which one is better?

Both eateries used their family recipes to give that unique taste to their dishes, making the customer come back for more. And both also have that certain something that attracts more (male) customers, Ran of the Gotanda eatery and Rin of her family's eatery.

"I'm telling you, my family's super sweet pumpkin stew is the best!"

"No way, my family's sweet and sour pork special is the definite best!"

"Yeah right, my family's cooking have been attracting customer since the day the eatery was opened!"

"Back at the motherland, our family's eatery is the best in the district!"

Out of all the argument, there's always those people who got in the middle of it and unfortunately that goes to both Ichika and Houki, the half of the 'Fearsome Four'. That's right; they have changed from the 'Trembling Trio' to the 'Fearsome Four'. Of course, they weren't the one who come up with that idea.

"Say Houki, they've been always argue like this whenever the topic about the best food started."

"Well, they both have a family-run eatery which makes sense that they would argue about the best food."

"I guess you're right…"

Of course, the two would never involve themselves to this kind of debate, but when they do, they would do it involuntarily. Like this,

"Fine, let's see what they think which is the best food in both of our family eateries!"

"Ichika, Houki, which one of the eateries is the best?"

""…"" They can't help but shut their lips after being dragged in into this. And at times of making a decision like these, Ichika and Houki would do a huddle.

"Okay, what now Houki?"

"Hmm….Should we tell them that both are okay?" Both whispered as they don't want their conversation to be heard from the other two.

"I don't know about this Houki, but let's try it anyway…"

"*Nod*" The two break their huddle and came to a simultaneous decision.

""They're both the best!""

Dan and Rin were surprised by their synchronized respond for a few second then give them a synchronized respond of their own.

""WE DON'T ACCEPT THAT ANSWER, NO TIES!""

"*Sigh* Must we decide Houki?"

"…I guess we have no choice…"

"Or do we?"

Ichika looked at his cousin and Houki looked back at him for a few seconds and give them another in timed respond.

""Then don't get us involved into this!""

""Ehhhh~"" Both Dan and Rin were no shortage of shocked by their respond and decided to end the topic.

* * *

The White Knight saved the day

"….Houki…"

"….Ichika…."

It happened in an instant. They were supposed to return home after school to watch Chifuyu compete in the finals of the second Mondo Grosso Championship. During the first Mondo Grosso, Chifuyu was the winner of the Championship and took the title of 'Brunhilde'. However, in the finals of the second Mondo Grosso, Ichika and Houki got kidnapped by men in black, no not the franchise, in a matching black van (Sounds cliché isn't it, does almost every villain have a taste in black? Please don't apply the ethnicity.).

Both were tied to prevent escape (obviously), and for some reason, they weren't blindfolded. Maybe the kidnappers are not shy to show their faces or they just want to scare them. Either way, the situation is not getting any dangerous now.

"Well, to think that these two put up a fight."

"Then again, this is the little siblings of Brunhilde."

"Yeah whatever, but they won't stand a chance against us being tied up right now."

"Heheh, yeah."

"Did the video call go well?"

"Yeah, you should've seen her face when we show the two in the video call."

As the conversation between the men continues, which both Ichika and Houki detests to hear, they heard their conversation being cut off as if they were being under attack.

"S-sir, there's an IS approaching us!"

"Is it her?"

"No, the shape of the IS looks different!"

"What?!" The man took the high tech binoculars from the man next to him and saw the IS.

"What the hell, that's not her IS. That's-!"

Before he even finished, the unknown IS cleaved the door with her great sword and break in at the unknown building, which assumed to be an abandoned warehouse.

"What the hell is that IS?!"

The IS sweeps down the entire group of the men and leave them unconscious, some of them even met their early grave through the sword of the IS. Ichika and Houki looked at the IS with awe.

"Ichika..is that..?"

"….Shiro Kishi!"

Suddenly, they heard two voices from the IS.

[Hi Ii-kun, Houki-chan. Are you okay?]

[Ichika, Houki, are you unharmed?]

"Chifuyu-nee, Tabane?"

"Nee-san, are you in that IS?"

[Nope, and neither does Chi-chan. Me and Chi-chan are linked into Shiro Kishi's channel while Shiro Kishi is temporarily unmanned, sort of like auto pilot.]

[I'm actually still in the Mondo Grosso, preparing for the final match. When I received the video call, I wanted to save you immediately and forfeit the match but Tabane has other plans. I owe you one Tabane.]

[That's alright Chi-chan, I'm at your service remember?]

"Wait, if you and Chifuyu-nee are not piloting Shiro Kishi…" Ichika interrupt their conversation.

"…Then who piloted it then?" Then Houki continued.

[Oh, that was just a dummy to simulate the human pilot; it's temporarily unmanned like I mentioned just now Houki-chan.]

[Ichika, Houki, Shiro Kishi will look after you until I return, so stay by her side.]

""Hai!"" After the two said their yes, Shiro Kishi grabbed the two of them and left the abandoned warehouse to their home, where she will watch over them as ordered by Chifuyu.

Meanwhile at the Mondo Grosso…

Chifuyu gives a sigh of relief upon the successful rescue. Ichika and Houki were unharmed even though they didn't state it.

"Oh, looks like the rescue mission went successful I see."

"Yes Clarissa, Tabane has done a good job. Maybe having her as my cousin/servant isn't so bad after all…"

"Aww, to think I would impress you with rescuing them with the specialty of the German Army…"

"What are you doing, trying to impress me? Still, I should thank you for tracking their location. It makes it easier for Tabane to prepare."

"Tabane, are you referring to the genius IS creator?"

"Yes, that IS inventor is my cousin/servant." Chifuyu answered with a deadpan tone.

"Cousin/servant?" Clarissa was at that point confused.

"Well, our family has been in a master-servant relationship until three generations ago, where we have become related. But the Shinonono family still has that blood to serve the Orimura."

"Oh, that's a very interesting history. You Japanese are very fascinating!"

"So, what do you have planned for me after asking for your assistance? After all, I did request you to track down their location."

"Well, in exchange of the specialized German Army's assistance of finding them, you will become the instructor for IS training for our base for a year starting next year."

"Hm…"

An announcement can be heard from throughout the facility.

"The final match between Chifuyu Orimura from Japan against Natasha Fairs from America will begin within a minute, please prepare yourselves!"

"There goes the announcement; we'll talk about this later." Chifuyu left her locker room and prepare her [Kurezakura] for the final against Natasha's [Fang Quake].

"Aiming for another victory eh Brun?"

"…Sure, just don't call me that."

The final outcome of the match, Chifuyu won, thanks to her ability 'Reiraku Byakuya'. Her sword has the ability to cut through any kind of armor, which makes her the strongest pilot in the world so far and took the title of Brunhilde twice.

"I'm home."

""Chifuyu-nee!"" Both Ichika and Houki greeted her with a happy face when Chifuyu returned the next evening. Yes, Houki called her Chifuyu-nee after spending so much time being raised by her, and Chifuyu doesn't really mind at all since they are related after all.

"So did Shiro Kishi look after you well?"

"Shiro Kishi did just fine."

Shiro Kishi came out from the hallway and into the front door.

"Hey Tabane, I think her work is already done." Chifuyu speak through Shiro Kishi.

[Welcome back Chi-chan, and now that this knight's work is done, it's time to say farewell for now for the knight. Say bye-bye Shiro Kishi.]

Shiro Kishi left the door, turned around and waved goodbye at the three.

[Don't worry; I'll visit you in person sometime.] And then Shiro Kishi flew into who-knows-where in the setting sun.

* * *

Whoops, secret's out

Ichika is known to be the only male in the entire world to pilot the Infinite Stratos, however that information only goes through his relatives like Houki, Chifuyu, Houki's parents and Tabane. Anyone outside of the family have no idea whatsoever, then again that fact may as well be ridiculous to others as the most obvious fact of the IS is that it is the only machine that can be operated by women only.

It's their final year in middle school and the sad thing is that Rin is no longer with them. Rin returned to China during the start of the final year of middle school after some martial problems with her parents, forcing them to return into their motherland.

Although Ichika and Houki have been in the same middle school for three years, they have some trouble navigation through the school. It's rather ironic that they have been into this school for three years and yet they're lost in the corridors.

"Where's the examination hall? We're never going to take our test if we're late." Ichika said in a slightly panicked tone.

"I can't believe we don't even know where the examination hall is?!" Houki was just as worried as her cousin.

"You tell me…"

Upon their exploration to find the exam hall, they see a door with a note attached to it. The note said, 'IS entrance exam'.

"IS entrance exam?" Ichika said as he's reading the note.

"Oh yeah, there was an announcement that an IS entrance exam was going to happen here." Houki realized.

"Shall we take a look inside?"

"Ichika, we don't have time to waste. We need to find the exam hall or we'll be disqualified."

"Maybe we should ask someone inside for directions." Ichika opened the door and find that there's no one in sight and the room itself is barely lit. The only thing that was noticeably there is an IS. The IS was in a kneeling down position as if she was waiting for a master.

"Nobody's here?" Houki scanned through the dark area. She also noticed that Ichika is approaching the IS.

"I-Ichika, what are you doing?" Houki followed him in worry that he might do something.

"Hm, maybe I should use the IS to help us out."

"Ichika, what are you trying to do?"

"Here goes." Ichika touched the IS and the IS reacted to him in a flash of bright light. Houki wasn't really surprised, since she saw Ichika piloted an IS since he was just 5. Ichika knows how to move with the IS thanks to Tabane's lesson on how to move an IS.

"Whoa!" Ichika suddenly was surprised.

"What is it Ichika?" Houki can't helped but taken aback.

"This IS has a map of the school and it shows where we are!"

"What, are you serious?"

"Yeah, and I found where the exam hall is. Houki, come on!" Ichika grabbed Houki and started to move. Normally, Ichika would hide his ability to pilot an IS as a secret by getting off the IS and run into the exam hall. However, they don't have much time as their final exams was about to begin.

Ichika went bursting through the door with Houki in his arms, using the IS he begins to charge his way into the corridors and went to the exam hall. What he was unaware of is that the IS entrance exam invigilator was behind him, her gaping mouth filled with shock after witnessing what just happened. She happens to returned from her break from the cafeteria and went back at the most right time possible to witness the event.

"There it is!" Ichika announced as he reached to the exam hall entrance and there was an invigilator who keeps an eye on the students who would arrive at the exam hall. What he saw stunned him, a man piloting an IS with a girl on his arms, charging on the way to the exam hall. Fear for his life, he enters the hall to avoid being crashed into the IS. Much to the invigilator's surprise, Ichika, went inside the hall with no ill-intention with Houki being released, standing up into the hall. Of course, Ichika and Houki's entry leave nothing but surprised faces from the other invigilators and fellow candidates for the final exam including Dan.

"What in the world Ichika?!" Dan was the first to ask.

"Well Ichika, looks like your secret's out." Houki pointed out the IS he's piloting.

"…" Ichika not knowing what to say, stay silent for a few minutes, knowing that his ability will be known to the world soon.

* * *

CEO of the Kuromochi Machinery revealed

Kuromochi Machinery…It's an enterprise in Tokyo that deals exclusive on the industry of the Infinite Stratos and they have been mass producing the 2nd generational IS [Uchigane] for the IS Academy to rent. The enterprise has connections with the IS Academy and thus become one of the sponsors of the IS Academy. Kuromochi Machinery was founded immediately after the IS have been introduced and thus become the first IS enterprise in the world.

There are two things of the Kuromochi Machinery many people outside the enterprise have wanted to know. Who founded the enterprise and who is the CEO of the enterprise? It has never known who founded it and the CEO of the enterprise for 8 years until Ichika's ability of piloting an IS have been revealed.

One day, Ichika and Houki have finished their final exams and they're at home, relieve the tension from the test.

"Man, that was quite hard, but I think I answered most of them correctly." Ichika stretched his body as he said that to Houki.

"Well, it better be. We have studied a lot before the test and I'm hoping we'll be having good grades."

"….Chifuyu-nee's coming late again, isn't she?"

"...Yeah." As the atmosphere become quiet, a ringtone can be heard. It was their home's telephone. Ichika immediately picked it up.

"Hello…?" Ichika answered not knowing the person on the other line until he heard her voice.

"Ah Ichika, is Houki with you?" Chifuyu was on the other line.

"As always." He replied.

"Then I want you to go to the Kuromochi Machinery right away. My employee is already in the residence, picking you up." The call ended immediately.

Ichika waited for a few second until he called Houki to go to the front door. There a man, with long brown messy hair with a beanie, dressed up in a reddish pea coat, with cream brown pants and black leather shoes called out to them.

"You're Ichika and Houki right? Come on; get in before the reporters stormed into the house!" The man ordered them as he led them into his car. Ichika and Houki, not knowing the situation gets into the car as Ichika recall that his sister did mentioned employee and suggest that the man might be the one.

"Phew, I'm glad that settled quickly." The man started to drive to the Kuromochi Machinery.

"Um, what's going on here?"

"Oh, my boss is asking me to pick you guys up." He said as he continued driving.

"You know that Kuromochi Machinery have been keeping secrets right?" The driving man told them.

"…Uh, yeah." Houki answered.

"Well, you two are going to find that out."

"Who are you?" asked Ichika to the driver.

"Me? I'm one of the engineers in the enterprise. Boss asked me to pick you guys there since I was available."

"Then, who's your boss?" Houki asked.

"Well, she's the CEO of the enterprise and someone you knew."

""Someone we knew?"" Both of them are confused by his answer.

They have arrived at the Kuromochi Machinery through the employee's parking lot. The building covers a large area including training facilities for IS testing, workers lounge for workers to take a break and an astounding tower sits right at the center of the facility.

"We're here. Come on, follow me." The man told them as they followed him. They were heading to the central tower and a receptionist greeted the man.

"Ah Shinjirou-san, I see they're with you now."

"Is she busy?"

"No, she's not with any client right now."

"Good, alright you two come with me." The man named Shinjirou lead them to the elevator to the top floor. And once they've reached the top floor, they have reached a large door with an insignia on top that says, 'CEO room'.

"Well, here we are." Shinjirou knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Aragaki, is that you?" A familiar voice can be heard from the door.

''Chifuyu-nee?''

"Yeah, and they're with me right now."

"Come in then." After given the approval, Shinjiro opened the door and revealed an office, almost like the Oval Office like in the White House in America. And from the center desk, a woman seated in front of them, with an authoritarian aura within her. Orimura Chifuyu sits on that exact desk.

""Chifuyu-nee?!"" Both Ichika and Houki were surprised.

"Why do I expect that you'll be surprised to see me? Never mind that, have a seat." The two sit into the couch that faced sideways.

"Ah, you may leave now Aragaki."

Shinjirou only gave a slight nod before leaving the room, closing the door.

"Um…Chifuyu-nee..?" Ichika asked her.

"Hm..?" Chifuyu respond by her brother calling her.

"…Who was that man?" Houki continued.

"Oh, that man is Aragaki Shinjirou, an engineer in the Kuromochi Machinery, right where you are sitting now. He might appear intimidating but he's rather gentle to his friends, so give him a chance if you were to meet him again."

"So Chifuyu-nee, what are you exactly doing here?" Ichika asked again.

"Well, to answer your answer, I'm the CEO of the Kuromochi Machinery."

""What?!"" Both of them were in shock.

"S-Since when?" Houki asked.

"Well, to be honest, after I finished train those soldiers back in Germany, Tabane asked me to become the CEO of the enterprise since Tabane would be in serious danger if she took that position. So she asked me immediately to be the CEO. Of course I reluctant to accept but Tabane's constant nagging has left me no choice but to accept it. Basically, I'm the CEO of this enterprise while Tabane is the founder."

""Oh…"" The two of them understood immediately of the situation.

"So, why you call us here then?" Ichika asked in curiosity, not knowing the full situation.

"To be honest, I've been the CEO quite recently at the start of the year, and the public wants to know the identity of the CEO, waiting for that big reveal. Since there were no actual CEO's before me, possibly run by Tabane herself, it will cause her unnecessary attention to her and might eventually put her in danger if the Kuromochi Machinery would reveal such information. And since your ability to pilot an IS has been revealed, that gives me a chance to reveal myself as the CEO of the enterprise and your ability to the world."

""So, what happens to Ichika then?" It was Houki's turn to ask.

"Most likely he'll be going to IS Academy by next year, regardless if Ichika wants to or not."

"But Chifuyu-nee-"

"Ichika, I know it's quite sudden for you. But the secret that you kept for 9 years have finally been revealed. You can't escape this situation now. Actually, I would like to propose the two of you of something."

"Really, what?"

"I'm suggesting that the two of you would be under the Kuromochi Machinery as test pilots and representative cadets of this enterprise. Though I had to admit, the military nationwide has done this before, but never with enterprise like this. To summarize, you two will be under me and this company. And by the time you're in the IS Academy, I will use my company to back you up. Houki, I hope you don't mind, you will be with him at the IS Academy next year."

"So you want me to go with Ichika at the IS Academy next year." Houki thought about it for a second.

"I don't mind, I'm also going to serve Ichika according to the Shinonono tradition at the IS Academy. I'll make sure Ichika wouldn't end up as a harem protagonist of a generic harem anime when he's staying at the academy for three years."

"What did you just say Houki?" Of course, Ichika for some reason feel offended.

* * *

Welcome to the IS Academy

Ichika and Houki are in the Kuromochi Machinery building to discuss about some information and the situation the Ichika and Houki will go through. Chifuyu have been recognized as the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery and Ichika and Houki have become members of Kuromochi Machinery after Ichika's secret was revealed throughout the world. But many are still curious on how Ichika piloted the IS and how long Ichika knew and piloted the IS in the first place. After realizing that Chifuyu had become the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery, Ichika had realized that his family along with the Shinonono Family have become rich due to the enterprise was founded by Tabane and run by his sister. He was even being told that both he and Houki had a bank account, each about 2 million yen on their deposit.

"And that's our situation. A friend of mine will welcome you and lead you to tour the Academy and show you to your new temporary home. And also, Murasame will be at the IS Academy as your assistant homeroom teacher to keep an eye on you."

""Understood.""

"Well then, you'll be leaving to the IS Academy by tonight. Go to the monorail station by 7 pm and go to the IS Academy by the monorail. A friend of mine will wait you there."

As instructed, the two went to the monorail station, took the monorail to the IS Academy, the only mode of transport to the IS Academy. Once there, they were supposed to meet someone that was Chifuyu's friend. And a call of their name took their attention.

"Orimura-kun, Shinonono-san!" A petite young woman, with a surprising huge bust waved at them as if she wants to get their attention.

"Chifuyu-san said that you'll be arriving at 7, so she asked me to wait for you at the station. My name is Yamada Maya and I'm your homeroom teacher at your class."

"Hmm…." Ichika mumbled something as she introduced herself.

"What's wrong Orimura-kun?" Maya asked him.

"Your name….is somehow syllabically palindrome." Ichika pointed that her name when spelt backwards, the pronunciation is still the same.

"Hahaha, you're the first one to notice that this year." Maya let out a nervous laugh.

"Well then, let me show you to your new home." Maya leads them the tour and to the dorm building, where they will be staying together for three years.

"Um…Yamada-san, when did you and Chifuyu-nee become friends?" Ichika asked her during their trip.

"Well, it was during the representative selection tournament where I met Chifuyu-san during the tournament. I was the semi-finalist during the tournament and Chifuyu-san and I went into the same bar, the rest is your guess. Oh, and I also told that one of the engineers of Kuromochi Machinery will be my assistant homeroom teacher."

"Yeah, let's just hope Reine-san doesn't faint during class."

"Excuse me?" Maya overhears Ichika's statement.

"N-Nothing."

After arriving at the dorm building, Maya leads them into a door that says, '1025'.

"Here's your room, all of your things are packed already into your room. And class start's at 9 am tomorrow, I'll be seeing you two." Maya left, leaving the two alone.

"Well, this is our room then." Ichika opened the door and what they see inside fascinates them. The room was like a five-star hotel, perhaps a lot more than that.

"…Yeah." Houki merely reply.

They unpacked their things from their luggage that Chifuyu had set before their arrival, including their everyday use items like their phone charger, clothes and so on. Ichika laid down on one of the beds and feel relaxed by the comfort of the bed.

"Ahh, this bed's awesome!"

"Ichika, this is the first time a man like you will wander in this facility. As a cousin and servant, I will keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am, I'm the only guy in the world who can pilot the IS. Of course I will be the center of attention, regardless of what I do."

"At least you're aware…"

"Yeah…"

The next day, at class 1-1…

Ichika sit nervously as tension in the class are all aiming at him.

"Damn, I knew something like this is bound to happen, but I never expected it to be this severe…!" Ichika whispered, only Houki who sits next to him can hear him. The others nearby him are just too busy staring at him.

Because, IS Academy is known as the all-female facility, and this is probably the first time a male has entered this realm. Houki should have known that Ichika will get uncomfortable easily and so does Chifuyu. That's why Chifuyu have sent on of her engineers to go there and act as his assistance homeroom teacher.

"Don't worry Ichika, I'll be next to you as always. And Reine-san will be the assistance homeroom teacher here."

"Y-yeah."

"Everyone's here right? Then let's start the SHR(Student Home Room Meeting)." Maya announces to the students of class 1-1, but everyone doesn't pay attention to her.

"My name is Yamada Maya and my name is syllabically palindrome. Then everyone, let's get along with each other for the next year~" Once again, Maya was ignored as the students keep staring a Ichika. The intense atmosphere is absolutely easy to read, and Ichika raised his hands.

"Sensei, I'm feeling uncomfortable…" Ichika tells his discomfort to her and Maya tried to tell the students to stop.

"Um, Everyone, please stop staring at Orimura-kun. He's not going to be any more comfortable this way." Some students stopped staring at him, which made the discomfort more bearable for Ichika.

Houki this time raised her hand.

"Sensei, where's the assistant homeroom teacher?"

"Ah, she's in a meeting and will be here soon. In the meantime, why don't we go through with the self-introductions? Normally we would start in an alphabetical order, but this is a special exception. Orimura-kun will introduce himself first followed by Shinonono-san."

""Ehhh?!"" Both of them are taken aback, just a little.

Clearing his throat, he stood up and starts to introduce himself, even though he's still nervous.

"Well, I'm Orimura Ichika, the lone male IS pilot and a member of the Kuromochi Machinery. And I'll be in your care." After that introduction, the girl's stares are getting intense as if they were expecting more.

"Hey Houki, what now?" Ichika whisper into Houki.

"Why don't just say that you're the little brother of the CEO." Houki suggested.

"That's a little show-off, but I guess these girls want something big anyway." Ichika whispered back and take a deep breath before continue speaking.

"I'm also note that I'm the little brother of the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery." After he said that, the class went silent for a few seconds and then,

"KYAA, it's that Chifuyu-sama's brother!"

"I've always been a follower of your Onee-sama Orimura-kun!"

Lots of shrieks can be heard and Maya tries her best to calm the crowds of students down. Ichika, who had enough of the shrieks sat down and Houki stood up and introduce herself.

"I'm Shinonono Houki, and I'm Ichika's cousin and servant!" Houki had to raise her voice to overcome the shriek and when the other student heard the word servant, the class immediately went silent.

"Eh, did you hear that?"

"She said cousin and servant."

"What does that mean though?"

"Wait, did she said they were cousins?!"

"KYAAAAA~!" More shrieks can be heard.

"Um…Did I say something?" Houki asked Ichika, who put his head into the table unable to tolerate the shrieks.

"Pretty much…" Ichika replied, then the sound of a door opening can be heard.

"Ah Murasame-sensei, is the meeting over?"

"Yeah…" Reine said in a fatigued tone. "Is the self-introduction over?"

"N-No, we're just started with Orimura-kun and Shinonono-san."

"Then I should introduce myself then. My name is Murasame Reine, the assistant homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you-" Reine immediately collapsed on the floor and fainted.

"A-ah, Murasame-sensei!" Maya tends to the unconscious woman.

Murasame Reine can be described as a woman in her twenties, with huge just like Yamada Maya. She wore an unbuttoned lab coat, under her work clothes and skirt. She wore a pantyhose and work shoes and has a blue teddy bear on her breast pocket. Her silver hair and blue eyes is her distinct facial feature but her most prominent feature was the black rings that appear at her eyes, showing signs of lack of sleep. Adding the lazy, tired atmosphere from her seems to make the class room to become lazy and tired. She's one of the engineers along with Aragaki Shinjirou that Ichika and Houki made acquaintance who worked under Kuromochi Machinery and Ichika and Houki's assistant homeroom teacher when Chifuyu sent her in the IS Academy. Right now, she's not on her best condition to attend the class…

"I knew it…" Ichika said in a deadpan tone.

"Reine-san collapsed and fainted on the spot…" Houki followed with a similar expression as Ichika.

What will Ichika and Houki go through with Murasame Reine as their assistant homeroom teacher?

* * *

**Characters:**

**Name: Aragaki Shinjirou**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Twenties(Older than canon)**

**Details: One of the engineers of the Kuromochi Machinery. Appears to be intimidating, but he's quite sympathetic and cares for others. He plans to make a new IS unit called [Castor].**

**Series: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3**

**Name: Murasame Reine**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Twenties**

**Details: One of the engineers of the Kuromochi Machinery. She appears to be sleepy from the black rings on her eyes. Intelligent and mature, she has been sent by Orimura Chifuyu to the IS Academy as the assistant homeroom teacher to keep an eye on Ichika and Houki.**

**Series: Date a Live**

**A/N: This is supposed to be a short story with around a few chapters or so. Feature the scenes from Canon and some extra non-canon next chapter. Next chapter would be cover episode one and two and possibly three.**

**Until then farewell…**


	2. A reunion of a childhood knight

Disclaimers: I don't own Infinite Stratos.

A/N: Suggested to get a beta reader if available. If anyone wants to, PM me if anyone's interested.

* * *

Let me get this straight to the point. I am Orimura Ichika, a lone male IS pilot in the entire world. Right now, I am in the IS Academy filled with girls, women and more girls, and yes I'm aware I mentioned girls twice. Fortunately, Houki and Reine-san being here make me feel more comfortable or less uncomfortable. Don't look at things the wrong way; I don't hate women in general, only the arrogant ones that I can't tolerate, which I hope I won't encounter in my three years here. Of course, since I'm here surrounded by girls everywhere I should be in 'paradise' according to Dan, but being here gives a feeling far from 'paradise'. Obviously Dan had never been stared at by girls this many.

So far, I, Houki and Reine-san have introduced ourselves in front of the class and after Reine-san collapsed comically, Yamada-sensei took her into the infirmary where Yamada-sensei told us that Reine-san was not in serious danger, more like falling asleep actually, the class continues the self-introduction. On a side note, I should have referred Reine-san as Murasame-sensei whenever she's working at the Academy.

Murasame Reine-san was one of the engineers, with Aragaki Shinjirou-san being another who worked under Chifuyu-nee in Kuromochi Machinery Development and we've met during one of my visits there. Since she's one of the engineers and in charge of the designs of IS, she has access to multiple IS blueprints available in the Kuromochi Machinery, ranging from old blueprints to prototypes. Now, she also works in IS Academy under Chifuyu-nee's orders to be her eyes and ears while I'm here, although she hasn't done well as she collapsed just now. I can't help but worry about her since she has this tendency to collapse in almost any situation, maybe she's just tired.

Now that I think about it, Chifuyu-nee's enterprise is one of the sponsors here and some of the IS here are actually rented from Chifuyu-nee. So the girls around me are astounded by my connection with the company. Shortly after my ability to pilot an IS have been discovered, Chifuyu-nee made an announcement that, aside that she's the CEO or the president of Kuromochi Machinery Development, that I'm part of Kuromochi Machinery even though I'm really not. I guess it is one way Chifuyu-nee protect me after my secret have been discovered. And I realized that she's not kidding when she mentioned that I'm part of the company. I've become the junior test pilot of Kuromochi Machinery. My job in Kuromochi Machinery is to test IS prototypes that have been recently called a 3rd generational IS along with my 'senior' test pilots. Also, Reine-san wants to test a hypothesis that if there's any difference in IS capability between male IS pilots and female IS pilots. Chifuyu-nee agrees with Reine-san and thus allowed to put the hypothesis to the test, but Chifuyu-nee doesn't allow the result to be published due to the lack of male representative to make a generalization. Meaning, I'm the only male who pilots the IS, therefore I can't represent the whole male population.

Back on topic, the self-introduction has over and Yamada-sensei is teaching in the first period. Strangely though, Yamada-sensei is awfully nervous for some reason. I can think of a few reasons why though, one is the fact I'm sitting in front of her and I cover the least distance between her. Two is that since Murasame-sensei is in the infirmary, Yamada-sensei feels surrounded by the number of students, or so I thought. My classmates seem to have fun making fun of Yamada-sensei, as if there were no strict authority figure in class. I bet if Chifuyu-nee was the teacher in this class, the class will actually be a lot more disciplined.

(Meanwhile at Kuromochi Machinery CEO Room)

As the president of Kuromochi Machinery, Orimura Chifuyu, browse through the documents that was placed on her desk, she feels a strange vibe running through her. She stopped what she was doing and wonders about that strange vibe she just felt.

"Hm….Why do I have a feeling that Ichika is commenting about me being a homeroom teacher at his class…?"

Sighing, Chifuyu immediately dismiss her earlier thought and continues to do her usual business as the president of Kuromochi Machinery Development.

(Back to Ichika)

Now that the first period is over, the first end period begins now. As usual, my classmates are looking at me and when I looked through the window of the hallway, I saw groups of other girls staring at me from the window. If I were to go somewhere during this time, where would I go?

"…Ichika." Houki called my name as she stood right in front of me.

"Yes?"

"If you're uncomfortable, why don't we go to the corridor to pass the time?"

"Hmm…Sure."

"Ah, let's go then." Houki and I went outside of our classroom and went into the corridor.

* * *

In the corridor, where there are just the two of us here, stood at the edge of the corridor and enjoy the view.

"Ah, Ichika." Houki gets my attention as she was about to say something.

"What is it?"

"Are you…really comfortable being here?"

"Hm…to be honest, I am. I'm being stared at from the first period till the end, how else would that be considered comfortable. Dan, I bet you'll like to switch places with me right now!" I talked to the sky and watched it as the clear sky relaxes me. I took a deep breath before speaking to Houki.

"Of course, I'm glad that you're with me Houki. You and Murasame-sensei, I'm glad that at least I can talk to you or her. Speaking of Murasame-sensei, should I contact Chifuyu-nee that she collapsed during the self-introduction?"

"Uh…I don't think so. She'll recover somehow." Houki, despite what she just said, I think she's worried, but not too much. Murasame-sensei does recover after a few hours of sleep. That's what she need basically, sleep. I wonder if Chifuyu-nee overworked Murasame-sensei to some extent.

"So Houki, you really don't mind going to the IS Academy with me? It seemed Chifuyu-nee forced to go with me during last year."

"What? I don't mind being here, although it will be difficult studying about the IS. Even so, I want to come with you, whether Chifuyu-nee asks me or not."

"Oh, it's that Shinonono tradition isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I remember that Oji-san told you about your family tradition, where a Shinonono must serve an Orimura as a way to repay what my ancestor have done to yours. Even though we are officially cousins, you still want to serve me don't you?"

"Well, that's what I was thinking…"

"Well then, I guess it's your choice. Tabane made her choice when she became Chifuyu-nee's servant; I guess you made your choice to serve me. Mind you, I would still treat you as my cousin."

"Ichika…."

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

Hm…The announcement bell signals the second period has begun.

"Let's go, Ichika."

"…Yeah."

We went back to our class, strangely though, were we being watched during our small talk? Even so, I couldn't find out who they were. They can be quite swift.

* * *

"…Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be witnessed by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities…"

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently and Muramase-sensei is still in the infirmary. For some reason, her explanation seems familiar somehow…

I turned to Houki who jolted on her notes on Yamada-sensei's explanation. Ah, I should take note also, I might regret it if I don't.

IS study are actually very different from what I have learned during my previous schools, so it's hard for me to take in what I'm learning here. Yet, I think I have recalled this type of information somewhere. Maybe it's during last year where I started working at Kuromochi Machinery.

Hm…what did I do during last year….?

(Last Year, Kuromochi Machinery)

One day, a group of black-clad men came into the Kuromochi Machinery, specifically to Chifuyu-nee's office and gave Chifuyu-nee a notification letter, which according to Chifuyu-nee is about the enrollment into the IS Academy.

"Huh, I knew this day would come. Ichika, you will be enrolled into the IS Academy. You'll be studying there for three years and Houki, you'll going to study with him there." Chifuyu-nee told us, Houki only nodded as we've been discussing about this before.

"Ah yes, you two need to read this before enrolling at the Academy." Chifuyu-nee took a thick book from her desk and placed it on the table nearby Ichika and Houki.

"Um…Chifuyu-nee, what is this?" I asked her.

"It's an IS reference book. It's a must read when enrolling the IS Academy."

"This thick?" Houki looks at the pages of the book; I would already assume it contains a few hundred pages.

"Unfortunately, that's the most simplified of what you must learn in the IS Academy. Whether in terms of mobility, firepower and suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. You two must learn this weapon thoroughly to prevent any accident should they occur. You two will learn the basic knowledge and training with the IS to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain firm and steady. These are rules and regulations. And I expect you two to read the book and memorize all of the content within a week. Then after that, I'll test you two to see if you understand the content in the reference book."

""What?!""

"Don't complain you brats, I taught you two better than to complain. Every IS students that will enroll in the IS Academy have to read the reference book and understand every content there, and I don't want you two to be left behind just because you don't understand the content of the reference book. Don't worry; even if either or both of you fail to understand, we would repeat this test the following week until you two fully understands."

""P-Please don't, we'll memorize all the contents within a week!"" Houki and I were practically scared. We don't really want to repeat the test if we should fail.

"Well then, work hard but don't push yourselves too hard. The test will be taken orally; you must state what you have understood within the reference book. You two will be tested here next week, Aragaki and Murasame will be the ones to test you two individually to prevent any 'sharing information' from the two of you and they will report your progress to me as soon as you're finished the test. I will determine whether either of you or both of you should be qualified or retake the test. Even of you two were passed this test, I expect the two of you to remember what you have learned. Understand?"

""Yes."" This was to show how strict Chifuyu-nee can be to both of us.

In the end, we read the reference book, make our own mock test to help ourselves to prepare. And because we have to take the test separately, we have to take turns becoming the interviewer of the mock test. After a week though, I ended being tested by Shinjirou-san while Houki was being tested by Reine-san. I have to say, both of us actually failed during our first test. That was not a test that was an interview! Also, being interviewed by Shinjirou-san was really nerve-racking, while Houki can't help but get distracted by Reine-san's black rings on her eyes. But then again, Chifuyu-nee would be a lot worse if she interview us instead. We have to redo our reading and retake the test, and by the second time we actually passed.

"Orimura-kun?"

After that so-called test interview, Chifuyu-nee gave me and Houki an approval as we have passed the test. But that doesn't mean we are off the hook, Chifuyu-nee wants us to remember what we have just learned and apply it into the IS Academy.

"Orimura-kun…"

And the content from the reference book, no wonder all of Yamada-sensei's explanations are all very familiar.

"ORIMURA ICHIKA-KUN!"

(Back to reality)

What, what, what just happened?! All I heard just now was Yamada-sensei's voice and my classmates are laughing for some reason.

"Eh?" I seemed to look in front of me and Yamada-sensei was in front of me. Her jugs are really tempting me somehow.

"Um, Sorry for interrupting your flashback moment, but you need to pay attention in class Orimura-kun. I won't be responsible if you are left behind Orimura-kun, and I certainly don't want to face Chifuyu-san's wrath if you were to done badly in here." Yamada-sensei seemed dread about that last sentence. No, I think its pure fear I sensed.

"Don't worry, Yamada-sensei. I can count on Houki if I want help with my studies."

"Huh?" Houki looked at me in confusion. Come on Houki, you can do it right?

"A-Ah…yeah. You can count on me Ichika." Houki seemed to agree with me.

"Ah, you two seemed to be very close, it's almost like a couple." Yamada-sensei commented while looking at us. And that's caused the class to become filled with activity. Whispers can be heard all around the class for a while until the door opened and revealed Murasame-sensei on the door.

"…I'm back." Murasame-sensei said in that same tired tone.

"A-Ah Murasame-sensei, you've recovered. You'll be teaching in the third period later Murasame-sensei."

"…Ah, thanks."

"Errr…."

* * *

Second period ends and I somehow spaced out during the entire second period. I really need to focus or I'll be in serious trouble. Right now, I'm minding my own business as I stay at my seat until Houki called my name.

"Ichika."

"What?"

"Were you even paying attention just now?"

"About what?"

"The whole second period, what were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, just reminiscing that one year ago where we have to read that absurdly thick book called IS reference book."

"Really, why would you reminiscing about that? That was one of the hardest moments for both of us because of that one book."

"By the Houki, what did Yamada-sensei lectured about just now?"

"Well, most of what she just lectured was related to the reference book."

"Oh, no wonder why is it so familiar. And to think that everyone here didn't raised their hands during the lecture means that Chifuyu-nee was right on the spot when she mentioned that students here have to memorize and understand the content of the reference book."

"Ichi, Houki…" As we were about in the middle of a conversation, Reine-san stood right in front of me.

"Ah, Reine-san…"

"Its Murasame-sensei here, but you can call me casually whenever I'm not teaching here."

"Y-Yeah." Murasame-sensei somehow never pronounced my name for some reason and calls me Ichi every time. She said she can't pronounce certain names for some reason, I wonder whose name she never pronounce I wonder?

"Ichi, are you okay while I was resting?"

"Ah, I'm okay Murasame-sensei. I was actually more worried about you."

"Hmm…Thank you. But you shouldn't worry about me though, I'm not sick."

"Yeah, I know…." I wonder if Murasame-sensei would actually teach us today.

During the third period, Reine-san replaces Yamada-sensei, who teaches the first and second period. I never knew whether Reine-san was a good teacher or not. All I know was Reine-san is rather intelligent and that's probably why Chifuyu-nee sent her here.

"…For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics." Despite Reine-san's tired tone, the class seems to be paying attention, and took notes including Yamada-sensei.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the interclass tournament. As the name implies, the class representative will not only compete in tournaments, but also attends student council meetings and committee meetings as well. In short, she or he'll be the class leader who'll represent the whole class, fights tournaments and will be the measure of the class enrollment ability."

The class has become very active. Class leader? Somehow the class leader system never changed. Whoever will be picked as class representative will have a hard time and carrying a heavy burden equivalent of 29 classmates.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Wait- what?!

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichi… is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

Dammit Reine-san, my classmates can hear that you know! Who knows that when they'll call me 'Ichi'? It's a matter of sooner or later thing.

"Eh, Ichi?"

"That's a cute nickname~!"

"Ichi…Kyaaaaa, just saying it is just cute!"

"KYYAAAA! 'ICHI' IS SUCH A CUTE NICKNAME!" Squeals of girls roaring loudly in class, it's more like a fan girl club for a certain male character in here.

Wait, am I supposed to be worried that my classmates will call me 'Ichi' on a daily basis or the fact that I'm going to be the class representative of this class…?

"Um, excuse me Murasame-sensei, can I just withdraw from the position?" I raised my hand to make her notice.

"It could be possible, but there's no other candidate to take that position. And it's obvious that all of your classmates have only one candidate to pick on their minds."

"So…I can't really withdraw from the position, do I?"

"…No."

"Hmm…How about 'Kirito', she's somehow reliable to become the class representative." I pointed towards a girl two seats behind me; I honestly don't know her name yet. Although her looks reminds me of a character named Kirito from the most watched anime two years ago. Somehow that anime was much hyped up that I recalled there were masses of people cosplaying as him during one cosplay event and it was extremely popular, even for non-anime fans.

"Um, I think I'll withdraw from that position." Gah- She withdrew the position fast even before my declaration. "Um, Orimura-kun, my name is Takatsuki Shizune, not Kirito from the anime just because I resembled like him." Wow, she also known that anime as well.

"Now that he mentioned it, Takatsuki-san does resemble Kirito-kun."

"That's amazing."

"Wait, you girls know that anime?"

The all of my classmate excluding Houki replied in unison,

"Of course!"

"Ichika, just accept the class representative position and get this over with. There's no one to oppose you anyway." Houki said to me as if it was obvious.

"Hmm…"

I can feel it, the stares of expectation that says 'if it's him, he can do it'. These girls see me as a suitable leader, just because I'm the only male here. Even more so by the fact that I'm connected to one of the most successful IS industry and one of the sponsors of the IS Academy and let's not forget the fact that I'm related to the two most famous people in the world, Chifuyu-nee and Tabane. Seeing that I have no choice but to accept my position, I declared my position to confirm it.

"You girls suck, but I suppose I have no choice."

"Eehh~!" I can hear the groans of my classmates after I said that.

"I'll be the class representative of class 1-1." I declared in front of my class.

"Then, The class representative will be Orimura Ichi. No one has any objections, right?" Murasame-sensei declared in front of the class.

"Nope." Everyone replied in unison and my classmates cheered for me. Somehow, I've dig a deep hole here, not that I don't like being the class representative.

"Thank goodness, I thought you'd never accept the position."

"Orimura-kun will lead class 1-1 to victory!"

"YEAH!"

Somehow, the cheering went on without any end to this.

"U-Um, please be quiet in class." Yamada-sensei tries to settle down the class but failed.

"Orimura-kun, let's have a class representative party."

"What?"

"Oh yes, let's make it a class representative assignment party."

"W-Wait a minute, we're not going to have a party!"

"Aaawww…." Oh great, I looked like a party pooper right now as the girls brooded.

Seeing that the class is not in a cheerful mood, I guess I have to do this.

"….Okay, a small one wouldn't hurt. And it will hold next week."

"Alright!" The girls have regained their cheerful selves after I said that. Honestly, these girls…

(Later that night)

I went back to my room with Houki, thinking that I've been missing something during the class representative selection. On a side note, we've used our time in the afternoon training kendo in the IS dojo much to Houki's suggestion. There's something that's bothering me, during the class representative selection I feel that something was missing, and I don't know what that is.

"What's wrong Ichika?" Houki asked me, her sharp face makes it easier for her to gain my attention along with her worried expression.

"Well, there's something bothering me about the class representative selection."

"What is it?"

"I was actually expecting that someone would oppose me as the class representative this afternoon."

"But no one was against you during the vote, is that what's bothering you?"

"With no competition, that class representative selection doesn't seem right to me…"

"Why are you bothered by that?"

"It's just that….Forget it Houki, I can't really understand it myself."

"Stop worrying then, you're the class representative now. You should focus on your task now."

"Hmm…." As much as Houki tried to cheer me up, this unusual feeling keeps coming back at me. At least I'm cheered up, just a bit…

* * *

It has been yesterday that I took the burden of becoming the class representative of class 1-1. My classmates have already planned the party, but I'm not really enthusiastic about this and neither does Houki. Its morning and we're on the way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. As we set foot on the cafeteria, the stares continues as the whole students are eyeing on me.

"Look, it's that rumored male student."

"That's Orimura Ichika from class 1-1 right?"

"Hey did you hear, he's been elected as class representative and he won automatically."

"Well, that is to be expected since he's the brother of the president of one of the IS Academy's sponsor."

"Wait- really?!"

"You didn't know? He's the brother of the president of Kuromochi Machinery. That information was released a year ago."

"What, does that mean he has connections?!"

Gossips are literally everywhere and it's all about me. I'm quite surprised that Houki was never mentioned, then again the information regarding Houki being my servant isn't really well known except my class and a certain few individuals. Certainly, whenever people see me, they think I'm some kind of arrogant rich boy or something; however I'm not that kind of person. I've only been rich recently.

As Houki and I lined up to get our set meals, find an empty seat for both of us, the stares just keep on coming and I don't really like being stared while I'm enjoying my meal.

"Ichika, is it really a good idea to held a party by next week?"

"Well, there's no use delaying the party any longer. Besides, the girls would be in down spirited if I don't allow them to set up a party for me."

"Well, no matter how much I look into it, it looks like you're exploiting them."

"What are you talking about; I'M the one being exploited here." I stressed the word 'I'M' to give Houki the clear message.

"You're the class representative Ichika; it will be your responsibility at your end." Houki ends the conversation as she ate her rice.

"Right, right…" I took a bite of my meal when three girls appear before me. Somehow, they're my classmates because one of them really stands out which makes me hard to forget. Because…she dressed like a fox in her fox costume.

"Orimura-kun, can we sit here?" One of them asked me.

"…Well, it's not like you can't." I replied to them.

"Yes!" The three declared their victory as they sit next to me. Currently, we are sitting in a six seated table and there should be one more seat, hopefully no one will take that seat.

"Aw…I should have asked him…"

"Don't worry, there's always next time." I can hear someone talking about near my table.

"Orimura-kun, what kind of food do you want for the party?" One of the three asked me.

"Huh?"

"Well, since we're going to have a party next week, we would like to know what food you want for the party."

"Really…?"

"Of course, this is about you being the class representative after all. It's called the 'Class Representative Assignment Party'." The three proclaimed in synch.

"So…you're the class representative of Class 1-1? I have to say that Class 1-1 must have to be very pathetic to pick a rare breed such as you as the class representative." Suddenly, me, Houki and the three girls turned around and saw a blonde girl with coronet curls with a blue hairband standing in front of us.

"What makes you say that?" I said to her.

"Isn't it obvious? Your class chose you, a man, as the class representative, who makes your class very weak." She said to me with a pose to show her superiority. This is the type of person I hate the most, the arrogant ones. And by her aura, she's the arrogant Ojou-sama type of person.

"Our class is not weak!" The three girls retorted back at the blonde girl.

"What makes you the right to say that?!"

"Who are you anyway?!"

"Humph, I guess it is unladylike of me for not introducing myself." The blonde girl readjusts her pose before speaking again.

"Surely, you haven't heard of me, Cecilia Alcott, class representative of Class 1-2, a representative candidate of England and the only valedictorian student of the IS Academy?"

"Oh, so you're in the neighboring class." I said to her, and she doesn't look too happy about my answer.

"What's with that answer, shouldn't you be more impressed that I'm the elite of the elites?!"

"I really don't have the time for this; you should be on your way." I told her, because class will be starting soon and I haven't even finished with my breakfast.

"Hmph, if that is your attitude, I won't take it easy on you during the interclass tournament, no matter how much you would beg me!"

"Suit yourself; I don't anyone to take it easy on me anyway."

"At least you're not lacking in confidence, I, Cecilia Alcott will not hold back against you during the interclass tournament, so be prepared."

As she said that, she left adding the same pose to show it off. I would always think to myself that I wouldn't meet any arrogant people in here, but I have thought too soon. And the fact that she's my neighboring class representative will be a lot more annoying. I feel like I want to punch that girl if she decided to anger me to some extent.

"Orimura-kun…" I turned around to the three girls after I heard my name.

"What?"

"You must beat that girl during the interclass tournament!"

"We must restore our pride as class 1-1!"

"She doesn't have the right to look down upon us, beat her up Orimu!" The three girls are obviously had their prides hurt, and I somehow I have a new nickname.

"Well, I'm planning to."

"Just do overdo it Ichika." Houki said to me as she finished her meal.

"….Fine then." She left to put down her trays while I'm still finishing mine.

* * *

Right now, I'm almost at the end of the second period. And Yamada-sensei is teaching right now. As much as I want to sleep in the middle of the class, Yamada-sensei would notice me immediately due to I'm sitting on the middle front row and she would reprimand me immediately.

"In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilots in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, and endorphins (amino acids that the brain releases during times of pain, exercise, excitement and other exciting things)—"

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that."

One of my classmates said with an uncertain look on her face. It's true that the unique feeling created by piloting an IS may cause people to feel uncomfortable.

"It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

…Coincidentally, our eyes met, and Yamada-sensei just stood there, dumbfounded. Several seconds later, she blushes. This the almost like a scene of an ecchi anime/manga before, so if there's any ecchi anime that has this kind of setting, it might be a best seller.

"Well, that, no, that's, Ori, Orimura-kun, you have no need to do that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha…"

Yamada-sensei can only laugh blankly, unknowingly creating a subtle atmosphere throughout the classroom. Compared to me, some of the girls seem to realize something as they fold their arms in front of their chest, looking like they're trying to hide their breasts.

Of course, being with Houki and Chifuyu-nee for almost of my lifetime, I'm used to seeing girl's underwear. But these girls gave me a different vibe where it is disturbing my hormones. Come on, I'm a teenage boy! And this bad atmosphere continues for 10 to 20 seconds until Murasame-sebsei break the silence.

"…Continue please."

"Ah, okay."

Yamada-sensei returned back to topic even though it looks like she's about to bury herself in the book.

"Then, well, I'll got something important. The IS has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot—in other words, understanding each other by living together. Mm, the longer the operation time, the more the IS understands the pilot's characteristics."

I see. In other words, it means that I can't slack off during training.

"The more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capability. You have to understand that the IS isn't a tool, but your friend."

Immediately, a girl raises her hand.

"Sensei, is it like a lover~?"

"Well, that, mm…it should be that kind of a feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so I don't really know…"

Judging by her answer, I'd say she had never experience this with a man before…

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG

There goes the bell, and I have 15 minutes of break before the next period with Murasame-sensei. But before I even took off from my seat, hordes of girls started to surround me while the teachers went out of the classroom.

"I say, Orimura-kun."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"

So many question barraging at me, I don't even have the chance to rebuke. Houki, I need your help!

As if she responds to my silent call, she came into my table, pushing her way from the crowds of girls and 'BAM', put her hands onto my table as if she trying to gain their attention.

"You're all very noisy, leave him alone!"

Her voice silenced the whole class, leaving them standing silently.

"Thanks Houki."

"No need to thank me Ichika, I would do it for you even if you didn't ask me."

"Ah, that's right…"

The silent atmosphere continues on until the Yamada-sensei and Reine-san went back into class. The girls who were just surrounded me went back into their seat in disappointment. Then Reine-san approached me as if she's going to say something to me.

"Ah, Orimura, you'll be given a personal suit as of today. Initially, you were supposed to be provided with your personal suit, but due to some set back it was delayed to today. You better follow me and Yamada-sensei after class."

"Ah, Okay…?" Just as I replied, the whole class started buzzing.

"A, a personal suit? For a first year, and at this time!?"

"Which means that the government has given support…or maybe from Kuromochi Machinery."

"Ah~ so good…I want to have my own personal suit soon."

Personal suit, maybe it's from Chifuyu-nee.

"Um, Murasame-sensei, is it from the Kuromochi Machinery?"

"Yes, the president was the one who wanted to give you a personal suit."

"Ah, it's from Chifuyu-nee?"

"Yes, and also your personal suit was being constructed by Professor Shinonono."

"Really?!"

"Ehh, did you hear that?!"

"Orimura-kun's personal suit is made by Professor Shinonono herself."

I guess I have special privilege, given that my personal suit is being made by Tabane. Speaking of which, it's been a while since I saw her. I wonder when she'll visit us again.

"Erm, sensei. Is Shinononon-san, a relative of Professor Shinonono…?"

A girl trembles as she asks Reine-san…that's right, this surname Shinonono will be discovered anyway.

"That's right, Shinonono's that person's little sister. And please be aware that Orimura and Shinonono are related as well."

Added the fact that we're cousin, it's obvious that Tabane is my itoko (cousin) as well, Houki's Onee-san (Big sister) and Chifuyu-nee's cousin/servant.

"EEEEEHHH—! This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"And those two are also relatives, as cousins and servant as well."

"That that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person!? She's a genius, right!? And is she Chifuyu-sama's servant?!"

"So Shinonono-san's a genius too!? Teach me how to operate an IS the next time."

So many questions and shrieks, that the class is practically a stadium now. The third period is starting and the girls aren't really ready to start. Suddenly, I feel something inside me wants to scream out something like,

"OI, YOU ALL BE QUIET ALREADY!" I shouted at my classmates on the spot. Houki seemed to be surprised as well at my outburst.

Silence fills the class for a few seconds. I guess shouting that sudden wasn't really a good idea…

"Orimura-kun looks angry….He looked so cool like his onee-sama!"

"KYAAAHH! ORIMURA-KUN! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

What the hell is up with my classmates?!

After that much event and the whole lesson ended, I decided to follow Reine-san and Yamada-sensei as they instructed me. Houki came along with me just to see the personal suit that I suppose to received today. I followed them into a hangar of some sort and here, Houki and I was surprised what we saw.

"Ichika, is that…?"

"No way…"

"Yes Ichi, this will be your personal suit, your old friend." Reine-san said as she showed me 'that'.

"Um, 'old friend'?" Yamada-seemed confused by Reine-san just said.

"Yes, he and Houki have spent time time together with 'her' and it's time for them to reunite…"

I looked at her in amazement, she maybe looked different from the last time I saw her, but it is her.

"We've finally reunited, old friend. Did you miss me ShiroKishi?" I said to my personal suit and proceed to touch it.

When I touched her, the familiar feeling when I was just five resurfaced as many bits of information come to me and I was engulfed by a bright light. In the next second the bright light took me somewhere I'm not familiar with.

(Unknown area)

I'm currently not in the IS Academy, but rather somewhere I'm not familiar with. The calm blue sky, flat watery floors that I seem to be stand on. And few trees can be seen nearby. I looked around and saw a white medieval knightly figure right in front of me. She almost resembles like Chifuyu-nee, although her helmet makes it hard to recognize.

"So, we meet again. And hither I am to assist thou on thy journey. Methinks thou hath prepare to face thy foe in thy future, but thou would'st need my help in order to face thy adversaries anon. Come hither, and face me!"

The knight spoke to me in some unusual language, yet I somehow I understand her as I approach her. The knight lends her land to me to grab mine. And suddenly, the knight glows in a bright light and disintegrated in front of me.

"I remember that thou art a mere child when I hath lad my eyes upon thee. O Orimura Ichika, we hath been reunited and I am at thy command."

As the knight fully disintegrated, the particles which were the remains of the knight went inside me as if embracing me. As in that moment lots of information went inside my head. And all of it were information about my IS and its weapon. Suddenly, a huge sword impaled into the watery ground, which was held by the knight before appear right before me. The sword stands as taller than the knight from before.

"Grab that sword, for it will be of utmost use for thy journey. Use the sword to smite thy foes!" A voice called out to me. It was the knight's voice.

I approached the sword and grabbed the handle. The sword was heavy as a stone, but for some reason I can pull the sword out. The feeling was almost like King Arthur pulled the sword Excalibur out from a stone. I held the sword up high to the sky with my two hands, and the clouds are starting to turn black and flashes of blue lightning appear and struck the sword followed by the sound of thunder. The calm watery floor were replaced by stormy waves crashing each other and the trees nearby were blown away by a sudden storm.

Looks like Thor, the god of thunder is visiting me. Or is it Take-Mikazuchi? Either way, the sudden changes within my environment shows that the thunder gods are approved of me to wield this two-handed sword.

"Thy sword shalt be thy guidance, to create a path of thy will. The name of thy sword shalt be…."

Yes, my sword. My sword shall be named…

"'Rakurai!""

I lowered the sword and started swinging the sword horizontally and vertically in random. I do admit, my swing speed is lower compared to what I do in kendo but the swords power is the real deal. As I end my sword swinging session, I impaled the sword into the stormy sea floor and brushed my hair like Siegfried Scthauffen which caused the whole area to calm down.

Then a sudden flash of bright light blinds me for a moment. And in the next moment, I was back at the IS Academy, where Yamada-sensei, Reine-san and Houki looked at me with a surprised look.

(IS Academy)

"O-Orimura-kun's IS immediately gone through first shift?! That was extremely quick!" For some reason, Yamada-sensei looks at me surprisingly.

"What's wrong Yamada-sensei?"

"It's that…Personal IS takes some time to adjust with its pilot to undergo first shift. But your IS undergo first shift immediately as soon as you touch the IS. Look, you're even piloting one right now and that sword appeared instantly." I noticed that the sword from that place before was in my hand and I'm piloting Shirokishi right now without my notice.

"Ichika, are you okay?" Houki asked me in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied to her.

"Ichi, are you satisfy with the IS?"

"I'm more than just satisfied Reine-san, I'm happy that I'm reunited with Shirokishi."

"I'm sure your Onee-san would be happy as well."

Shirokishi….is now become my machine.

* * *

**Infinite Stratos:**

**Name: Shirokishi (White Knight)**

**Type: Close Quarters Combat**

**Owner: Orimura Ichika**

**Generation: 1****st**** to 3****rd**

**Armaments: Great Sword "Rakurai" (Thunderbolt)**

**Details: The only 1****st**** generation IS ever existed, reconstructed and modified into a 3****rd**** generation IS developed by the collaboration work of Kuromochi Machinery Development and Tabane. Its sole weapon, 'Rakurai' has been also modified and reconstructed into a broad, heavily modified great sword. Its armor provides protection, but at the cost of its mobility. (A heavier and slower version of Byakushiki)**

**One/Off Ability: Pierce (A passive ability that enables Ichika to execute his attacks 100% effective regardless of enemy defense and IS shield. The great sword's weight combined with this ability grants Ichika a very powerful attack to his foes. Has a very high potential of being a double-edge sword due to its potentially dangerous ability. A passive albeit more dangerous version of Yukihira's Reiraku Byakuya.)**

* * *

**Next chapter will focus on a class representative selection match between Cecilia and not Ichika. (You might have the idea) If this is a rush, then sorry…but it is rather tedious to start all over again.**

**Until then, fare thee well.**


	3. The setting sun calls a new challanger

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos does not belong to me.

**Ichika's journal**

_1__st__ week of April_

_It's only been only the first week and I've already took a burden of becoming the class representative of class 1-1. Shortly after that, a blonde girl named Cecilia Alcott approached me with arrogance to taunt me and my class. If she decided to insult me and my classmates for being weak, I guess I have to show her during the interclass tournament._

_Houki seems not to mind about accompany me in the IS Academy and she doesn't complain about being here. I guess she wants to look over me as would of her ancestors, I guess I should be grateful for having the old promise with our ancestors._

_Meanwhile, I have been reunited with Shirokishi; it's been 2 years since I saw her and been 10 years since I've piloted her. The nostalgic feeling can't be any more comparable. I recalled that IS are not to be meant to be treated as tools, but a friend. And Shirokishi is already considered my friend for a very long time. And I have a zweihander as my weapon for my IS, although it's my only weapon, it suits me just fine. I wonder if any other IS had more than 5 weapons on their bus slot. Would I be at a disadvantage in battle?_

**(Journal end)**

I put my journal back into my drawer after writing my entry in it. I don't really put my entry on my journal daily, it's more like once a week or so, sometimes once between two weeks or a whole month. Its around midnight and I can't really sleep tonight for some reason. Houki is sleeping soundly at her bed; her gentle sleeping face is actually kind of cute but please don't take it the wrong way, Houki's my cousin with a little bit of a 'servant' blood from her ancestors.

Come to think of it the Shinonono family has been taking care of the Orimura family since the first during at the end of the Sengoku Era. It's somehow fascinating that our families have become one as cousins since my great grandfather.

I looked at the window through the curtains and gaze upon the beauty of the night. The late night sky is beautiful when you're here at the IS Academy. The mainland is just distance away and the sea is in the pleasuring view from the window. I took one final look at the window before closing the curtain and looked at Houki, who is still blissfully sleeping. I don't get it, I went kendo training with Houki just now and I'm not even tired, I should be though…

I don't want to train again for tonight; it would certainly be causing trouble for the neighbors in the dorm building. Okay then, if that's the case. Reading a book will get me sleeping. I took a textbook for academic purpose, sat on my chair provided and started to read away.

Looking at the textbook, there are so many complex terms that was in that textbook. I could have imagine, having to learn all of these terms within a week, these future IS pilots have it hard. It's not like I would object being the next generation IS pilot since I'm the only male IS pilot in the world. Being an IS pilot is the highest paid job in the world, both in the military and the IS enterprise. Those who worked and served in the military would be paid over 1 million yen per month, of course my senior test pilots back at Kuromochi have the same pay. As for my case, since I'm a junior test pilot due to being a student and working part-time, I only received quarter of their pay, which is around 250 000 yen per month, and that does not include back account. You could say I've become rich within a year. Houki herself is not a junior test pilot though but she does consider going to apply full-time employment at Kuromochi after graduation in the IS Academy, at least that's what she told me, but she's still part of Kuromochi though as in now.

Still, after the introduction of the IS 10 years ago, women have become the top dogs in society. More women have become successful by working with successful companies. Last year, there was an article in a magazine I've read about the top ten most riches women and somehow I'm not surprised, Chifuyu-nee was number one on that list. As for her income, let's just say a few billion yen isn't really enough to describe. The second richest woman didn't even come close to Chifuyu-nee. I guess that is to show how very successful Kuromochi Machinery is. Especially when considered the fact that Kuromochi Machinery Developmentis by far the most innovative IS enterprise in the world and being founded by Tabane, she might be involved in Kuromochi Machinery's IS projects and probably the reason why Kuromochi was the first to produce 3rd generation IS prototypes.

As I read through the contents of the textbook, my eyes have become heavy from reading the book. I'm yawning as I speak; my focus started to wane as I've become more tired and fell asleep on the desk in front of me, with the open book as my pillow.

….

….

…

..

"Ichika…"

Mmmnnh….

"Ichika."

Hmmmnh…

"Wake up."

Ugh…I felt something touching my shoulder.

"Come on, wake up."

I can feel my shoulder being pushed as my body seemed to shake.

"Wake up already!" I heard her voice and I slowly woke up.

"…Is it morning already?" I grumbled as I rose from my book pillow. I turned around and saw Houki wrapped in a towel. Her downed wet hair and her body in beads of water tell me that Houki had just come out in the shower.

Usually this might be an embarrassing moment for both me and Houki, but after being together the embarrassment fades into a mere thin wall or simply disappear into non-existent.

"Are you still sleepy, didn't you sleep last night?!" Houki asked me.

"Well, I can't sleep last night so I took my time to read…"

"Well, that's one way to make you to sleep. But never mind that, take a shower already, your hair is a mess." After Houki said that, I took a look at a mirror and I looked terrible. I can't believe I had such a bad bed hair from laying my face onto that book; I almost looked like Sakata Gintoki. I took haste and reached for the shower immediately and start my day.

"Well then, let's start practicing some IS basic maneuvers. Orimura-kun, try flying with your IS."

It's been a second week of April and this is the first practical IS lessons and Yamada-sensei along with Murasame-sensei would be instructing the class as usual.

After hearing my name being called and being instructed, I started to concentrate.

Once an IS has been optimized, it will remain with the pilot in a form of a decoration. At least, that's what I've been learned though. Shirokishi took in a form of a gaudy gauntlet, a defensive tool rather than a decoration. Also, Shirokishi's standby mode reminds me partly of Edward Elric though since the gauntlet is in my right hand.

(Come out! Shirokishi!)

I muttered through my heart and Shirokishi reacted instantly. The gauntlet changed into particles of light and engulfed me. After 0.7 seconds, the light that engulfed me scatters and the IS was formed. One look can already tell that Shirokishi resembles a medieval knight of Europe, which included the helmet which covers my head and face. Shirokishi literally covers almost my entire body like an actual knight, which can be considered strange since it's not necessary unless there's a purpose and it's also reduced my mobility. Shirokishi also seemed to be equipped with two floating parts which represents shields between the two shoulders resting on the back which strangely resembles like Wargreymon's brave shield. I think it's called Shield BITs.

"Okay, fly." Yamada-sensei gives me the cue and I started to fly in the sky.

I flew in the sky and rests upon around some hundred feet above the ground. I can't be more free than I am now, standing in the sky as if I'm flying naturally. As I looked into the surrounding IS Academy, one of the building's roof looks like an armor part of Vegeta.

"Orimura-kun, try do a sudden dive and come into a complete halt. The target is 10cm above the ground."

Hearing Yamada-sensei's voice down below, I dive nose down with rapid speed. As the girls on the ground seemingly getting bigger, I tried to focus on the complete halt, trying to set my body upright for the landing.

(Hey wait- I'm descending too fast. Need to slow down. Damn, I'm too late.)

Trying to jerk off my body into the correct position, I instead to a front flip and came into a complete stop with my two feet above the ground.

"Whoa, Orimura-kun just executes the last minute emergency flip maneuver!"

"That was too close Orimura-kun."

Murasame-sensei approached me as she evaluates my performance.

"Orimura, you've reached the target barely, which still worth a pass. But I wouldn't count that last minute maneuver though."

"Hey, it was an emergency!" I retorted back.

"Ah, I hope you won't have to do that again next time."

"Yes."

"Ah Orimura, deploy your weapon. You should able to do so at will, right?"

"…Yes."

"Okay, let's begin."

Hearing her words, I turn to the side. After confirming that no one's in front of me, I put my left hand into my right wrist.

(Come out…!)

My left hand holds onto my right hand tightly, and at the moment my focus is at its peak, my palm lets out a glow, which shapes itself into a large object. I switched my left hand from my right wrist and my both hands hold into the object.

Once the glow vanishes, my two hands' holding onto the 'Rakurai', my sole weapon. The length of the sword is expectedly as tall as my IS or maybe taller of looking at a different scale and its broad edge adds its weight therefore can be quite heavy. Just holding this zweihander really makes it like I'm a force to be dealt with.

"Your deploy speed is average, you can achieve better than that with a lot of practice. A word of advice, don't cockily swing that weapon with one hand. And your stance can affect your chances during battle, understand?"

"Yes, Murasame-sensei." Thanking her, I proceed to try out various stances including the stance called Chudan-No-Kamae, a stance that commonly used in Kendo, call it a 'middle-level posture'. There are four other stances that were used in kendo though, the Gedan-no-Kamae, the Joudan-no-Kamae, the Hassou-no-Kamae and the Waki-Gamae. These five stances can turn the tides of the battlefield if the stances are used correctly. I guess spending 10 years training Kendo with Houki really does worth it, especially the stances I have learned so far along with her.

"Time's up, that's it for today's lesson." Yamada-sensei said enthusiastically as the lesson ended.

"Alright, time to start the party."

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!" My classmates somehow become more energetic, and it's that week that the class will have a party about me.

**Later at the entrance of the IS Academy, Rin**

"Oh, so this is the place."

According to my assumption, and how dark the sky is right now, it's now 7pm and here I am arrived at the main entrance of the IS Academy.

My flowing hair flows with the warm April breeze, my two ponytails on my side of my head are tied to two similar ribbons. Somehow buying that Boston bag that was bigger than my frame wasn't the best idea.

My name is Huang Lingyin, or what the locals here call me Fan Rinin, due to that they have limited vocabulary in Japanese language. As you can tell from my name, I came from China, came to Japan for the second time as a cadet representative of my homeland and a student at the IS Academy. I came here to Japan some years ago along with my family, and I have some good and bad memories staying here at that time…

But I'm back with new vigor, and as an IS Academy student, I would stand tall that I'm enrolled in the most prestigious school in the world.

But right now, I'm struggling with something…

"Where in the world is the reception counter?!"

Taking out the paper from my pocket, I started to wonder if those informants are forgetting something to include, like A MAP! All the paper said was where I am supposed to go.

"The 1st level General Service Counter in the Main Building…so I want to know, WHERE IS IT?"

Really those guys, they said that they couldn't pick me up, yet they've managed to hasten my transfer here. Isn't it too ruthless for the Government people?! Oh well, I should have just fly and look for this building, but due to some constrains by the government, I'm not allowed to do that until I'm officially transferred here.

"It would be bad if you activate your IS at school before being formally transferred! In the worst case, it would become a diplomatic issue. Please spare us that agony!" I remembered that one high-rank official plead to me before I came here, and I've started to feel better.

That's right, I have to have self-discipline, seeing that I am an important person now and seeing the adults are kneeling down to me gives me that good feeling.

Men's muscle power is just a kid's act; a lady's IS is the real justice, of course there's that guy as an exception…

That guy who's my biggest reason to come back here.

I wonder how he has been doing. I'm pretty sure he's doing just fine and remained energetic. He's that kind of person.

I strolled into the entrance of the arena nearby, due to I saw some girls passing by. I was about to ask them for direction to that I can finished the procedure and get this over with.

"So Houki, I'm thinking of using IS to train kendo."

"What are you suggesting Ichika?"

"IS is like an armor right, so we can actually apply Kendo to IS training. Besides, I want to test my zweihander so I can find out which stance can be used the best."

"Well, that means I have to rent an Uchigane for this kind of training."

"All we have to do is to ask permission for renting the Uchigane for training right? I think either Yamada-sensei or Reine-san would get one for you Houki."

Those voices, they sound familiar. No, it's definitely their voices.

Ichika…Houki…

After seeing those two passing by I ended up at the General Service Counter, which is right behind the arena.

"Mm, then, the procedures is complete. Welcome to IS Academy, Huang Lingyin-san." However the receptionist friendly words are distant to me, as I'm still focused to those two.

"Which class is Orimura Ichika in?" I asked the receptionist.

"Oh, that famous kid? He's in class 1. Huang-san, you're in class 2, so you're in neighboring classes. Oh yeah, that kid's the representative of class 1. As expected of the younger brother of the CEO of the Kuromochi Machinery Development!" Somehow, I've known that Ichika has become rich recently thanks to his big sister's announcement last year.

"How about Shinonono Houki?" I asked the receptionist again.

"Ah, she's at the same class as Orimura-kun. Did you know that Orimura-kun and Shinonono-san are relatives? I've just heard that from their classmates a few days ago."

Well, I knew that, since I've been their friends since at the end of elementary school when I came here the first time. Didn't the receptionist say that Ichika's the class rep of class 1-1 and I'm in his neighboring class?!

"Is the class representative of class 1-2 have been decided?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Eh? Erm…why are you asking this?"

"I would like to ask her if she could relinquish the position of class representative to me—"

**IS Cafeteria, Ichika**

"Orimura-kun, congratulations on becoming the class representative!"

"Congratulations~!"

PA! PA! PA! PA! The pops land on me from all directions and the colored ribbons that land on me weigh a lot more on my heart than the actual weight itself. Really, it was really nothing, since I'm the only candidate during the vote. And I have been entrusted of the burden that is the class rep of my class without any single effort.

On a side note, it's now free time during dinner, and this is a campus restaurant or cafeteria. Everyone in class 1 is gathered here, and each one is holding their own drink. The atmosphere's rather animated. On the table, I see food on the table for the party, and strangely enough, most of these foods consist of meat-oriented dishes, with some vegetables of course.

"Um, there's a lot of meat here…" I asked my classmates. I actually liked meat, but that doesn't mean I don't like vegetables. I would always add extra meat to my diet in a healthy dose of course. My favorite snacks, meat gum, though it is a strange type of snack but it does exist.

"I thought Orimu likes meat." The fox-clad girl said to me, I think her name is Nohotoke Honne.

"Well, yes I do." I replied.

"Aha, so Orimura-kun does like meat, as I expected!" A classmate of mine wearing a detective hat that is similar to Sherlock Holmes, a pipe smoke or pipe bubble as the pipe produce bubbles instead of smoke (What a relief), and a fake mustache to add that detective aura.

"Well, I have observed what you've been eating for the past week Orimura-kun. And I have been concluded from my observation that Orimura-kun has always adding extra meat to his meal, breakfast, lunch and dinner. That's why; I have used what I have learned to set up this party with the others!" The detective girl concluded and my classmates clapped with that impressed look on their faces.

The so-called detective who had been concluding about her findings is Tanimoto Yuzu, who is a part of a trio group of my class along with Nohotoke Honne and Yorutake Sayuka. Seems like she is parodying Sherlock Holmes, although I don't think Sherlock would fondle with his mustache like she's doing right now.

I glance at the wall. There's an 'Orimura Ichika Class Representative Assignment Party' banner. Although looking at the smaller words underneath, it says 'contains extra meat'. Why would they include that?

"You're really popular, Ichika." Houki said to me.

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious…" I sarcastically replied.

"….."

"Look over here, look over here. I'm from the News Paper Club. I'm here to do a scoop on the hotly discussed freshman — Orimura Ichika-kun's special interview!"

Everyone gives an excited 'oh'. What 'oh'?

"Ah, I'm Mayuzumi Kunko, nice to meet you. I'm the vice-president of the News Paper Club. Here! This is my card."

I looked at the card she gave me and her name written on it. Sure have a lot of strokes in the kanji; she herself must feel that it's bothersome to write her own name.

"Then, then, Orimura-kun! Please state your thoughts on becoming the class representative. Here!"

She holds the recorder in front of me, her eyes shining like a naive kid.

"…."

Having nothing to say, the whole table went silent for a few seconds. Then, thinking about Chifuyu-nee, I might have a good response.

"As the brother of the President of the Kuromochi Machinery Department, I will do my best to lead my class to the top just like Chifuyu-nee."

"I see that you use your sister's career as your inspiration. Do you have anything else to say Orimura-kun?"

"Well…" Before I said another word, a familiar voice cut me off.

"Hmph, a man like you is trying leading your class to the top? How ridiculous of you to think of that you will achieve that with your big mouth."

"Look who's talking now." Somehow, SHE comes here again just to insult me. Cecilia would always found ways to tick me off. Doesn't she have anything better to do and doesn't she realize that she has a bigger mouth (not literally)?

"What's with that answer? Didn't I already tell you that I am the elite of the elites?! You should have more respect towards me!" She retorted back.

"Like we care!" I turned around and witness my classmates replied in my place.

"All you ever did was looking down on our class!"

"Orimu will beat you down during the interclass tournament!"

That's right; my classmates are now in harmony to mine.

"What's this, you're actually supporting him? Why are you throwing your pride as women and relying on a man like him?!"

"Because…We believe in Orimura-kun!"

I'm in complete surprise to what just happened right now. My classmates are supporting me. Houki gave me a nod that says 'you can do it!'

"Wow, this is such an interesting turn of events. Two classes battle it out in a decisive showdown. This is going to be a great scoop for the News Paper Club." Mayuzumi-san's eyes are somehow sparkling with excitement. I guess this might be the most interesting news that she had encountered. But still,

"Isn't that a little exaggerated?" Yes, my thoughts exactly. Wait, who said that?

I looked for the source of that voice and somehow, I was surprised to see her here. Houki looks also just as surprised from my observation.

"Ah, Rin. Long time no see."

Rin…Never thought I would see her again. She looks at her surrounding of the cafeteria and concluded,

"This isn't a welcoming party for me, is it?"

"Why are you even concluding that…?"

"Anyways, it's been a while, Ichika, Houki."

"Ah yes, it's been a while."

"Yes, quite a while…"

Rin looks at the banner one more time and looks at me and said.

"You're still the meat lover I know, I see…"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that."

"By the way, who is this person?" Rin points out at Cecilia. And in respond of her question, she made a pose and answered.

"Hmph, if you must know. I am Cecilia Alcott, a cadet representative of England and class representative of Class 1-2. I hope you have a better attitude towards me unlike this brute in front of me."

Somehow the insults keep coming…

"So, it's you…" Rin points at Cecilia as if she's making a declaration to us.

"W-What's this about?!" Cecilia was surprised when Rin pointed at her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Huang Lingyin, transferred today into Class 1-2. And I would like to ask you to relinquish the position of class representative to me!" Rin's attitude changed suddenly into that of a cool girl. Somehow, I found it to be unnatural and don't suit her.

"What's with this proclamation, are you my classmate?!" Looks like these two are now classmates by their conversation.

"Didn't you hear me, relinquish you position as class representative to me. Or else…"

Everyone gave the anticipation 'oh'.

"Didn't you just hear me; I'm the cadet representative of England, which means I own a personal machine." Cecilia said with pride.

"Oh really, I also have my own personal machine since I'm the cadet representative of China." Rin said with a grin.

"A personal IS user? Hmph, I won't give up my position as class representative without a fight!" Cecilia declared.

"You'll regret saying that."

After that, Cecilia left. After she left, I told Rin,

"That 'cool girl' attitude doesn't suit you."

"Wha- Why did you saying that?! Well, at least you did say that in front of her. Who knows what would happen. See you later then." Rin also left, I guess it's been rather tiring for her today.

"Ah, I have an interesting article to write. I have to thank you Orimura-kun for bringing up this event. Now I have a juicy story to public for the News Paper Club!" In her vigorous spirit, she thanked me for the interesting news, though all I ever did was being here. I have been meaning to ask her this though,

"Um Mayuzumi-san."

"Yes, do you have a question for me?"

"Ah yes, you've been holding that camera the whole time right?"

"Yes, why are you asking me that?"

"Did you take photos just now?"

Suddenly I hear the sound of cracked glass. Mayuzumi-san's expression changed completely from her cheerful smile to a completely shocked look.

"Eeehh! What was I doing?! I was supposed to take pictures to illustrate the story! Now the scoop would be less interesting without pictures…" Her expression changed again to complete panic and disappointment.

"Err…Orimura-kun, can I take a photo of you and your classmates to use for the article?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver Orimura-kun. Now, everyone gather round!" All of my classmates started gather round and I'm in the center along with Houki next to me.

"Okay now, smile for the camera."

Pacha. She pressed down the shutter of her camera.

"Well, I may miss my chance for the perfect shot just now, but this group photo will be just fine for the article." Mayuzumi-san somehow returned to her cheerful self.

"Well then Orimura-kun, I'll look forward to more interesting stories about you, maybe your cousin too. Bye." She left, leaving me and my classmates.

"Where were we now Houki?"

"We're about to initiate the party Ichika."

"Ah, that's right." Houki and I grabbed our drinks and I made an announcement to my classmates.

"Cheers to me become the class representative."

""Cheers!""

We made a toast as our cups made a sound in contact. After a few drinks, it's time to dig in the meat.

"Alright, who wants the big meat?" I asked. But the reaction is somehow unexpected as some of them are blushing. Wait; are they misinterpreting the sentence when I mentioned meat?!

"I meant the food!" I made a clear proclamation.

"Oh Orimura-kun." Chuckles can be heard from my classmates. You girls are horrible…

**The Next Day, Normal**

Huang Lingyin or Rin stands into the door of her class, waiting for the homeroom teacher to call her.

"Fan, you may come in now." That was the call, and she went inside.

Rin stand nearby at the podium, looking at her classmates in front of her. But her eyes were focused on Cecilia as sparks can be seen between them.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher commanded.

"I am Huang Lingyin, cadet representative of China and a Personal IS user."

"Another Personal IS user?"

"That means she's strong right?"

"I wonder if she's stronger than Cecilia." Gossips can be heard from the classmates.

"Alright, due to what happened yesterday night, there will be a class representative match between Fan and Alcott. The match will be held within 3 days in the afternoon." The teacher made an announcement after Rin introduced herself.

"Take your seats." Rin went into an empty seat at the middle row, right on the center of the class. As she sits into her seat, her eyes were again focused on Cecilia, who stared back at her as if attempting intimidation.

**Meanwhile**

Class 1-1 is bustling with gossips and conversation. Ichika is chatting with Houki about their childhood friend Rin while the others are more focus on the current trends and big news.

"So Rin is transferred here. To think she's now the cadet representative of China."

"If I recalled, Rin's mother is working at an IS facility in China. That's probably why she transferred here, as a cadet representative."

"That's when Rin were forced to go back to China with her parents when her mother get a job relating in IS back at their homeland a year ago huh?"

"I believe so."

"Well, at least I'm happy that she's with us again."

"...Yeah, that means you have one more people to talk to."

"Why is it that hearing that from you felt like I don't have many friends…?"

As the two siblings have an ongoing conversation, someone interrupt them.

"Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!"

"What is it?"

"There's going to be a class representative match 3 days ahead."

"Really, is it from class 1-2?"

"Yeah."

"….Normally I would like to fight Cecilia no matter how skilled she claimed to be, but I just can't meddle around with business relating to the other class. I hope Rin would kick her ass for me though."

"Orimura-kun, you seemed to be close to that transfer student. Are you related to her?" Another classmate asked him.

"Well, sort of, we're childhood friends."

"Ehh…Childhood friends?!"

"Does that mean Orimura-kun is going through the 'Childhood Friend Route'?!" His classmates, who heard what he just said, are surprised and the whole class came abuzz.

"What?" Ichika was just as surprised by the girls' reaction.

"No, it's a destined-to-be that Orimura-kun will reunite with his childhood friend as couples now. Why can't I am his childhood friend?!" One of his classmates wept.

One girl even did the 'I'm in despair' scene.

"I'm in despair. The fact that Orimura-kun has a childhood friend here has left me in despair!"

Needless to say, both Ichika and Houki are speechless by their classmates' reaction. Then Ichika broke the despairs of his classmates by saying,

"Rin and I are not a couple. Please don't apply with the 'Childhood couple' just because it happened in anime, manga and visual novels. Besides, 'Childhood couples' are becoming too main stream for my taste."

After Ichika said that, glimmer of hope shines in the class.

"There's still hope."

"Orimura-kun is still available."

"Did you feel that Ichika?" Houki asked her cousin.

"Yeah, it's hope. But I cannot tell if it's pure hope or false hope though…" Ichika replied, with a sense of doubt.

"Um…Sorry we're late. Murasame-sensei seemed to overwork herself again last night and overslept. It took me a while to wake her up." Yamada Maya said as she and Murasame Reine entered the class.

"What is it about?" Ichika asked.

"It's the usual work from both the Academy and Kuromochi Machinery." Reine answered.

Ichika chuckled nervously as he can't help but worry about her.

**After class, IS Arena, Tutorial session, Ichika**

"Come out Shirokishi!" I deployed my IS and started to deploy my zweihander as well.

"Alright, this is your first tutorial so let's start with something simple." Houki said as she's piloting an Uchigane, deploying the high-vibration katana in hand.

"This sounds like a tutorial for new gamers. Anyways, what do we start first?" I asked her.

"The basics of all battles of course, attack!" Of course, replying like an instructor…

"Well, that seemed basic enough."

"Ichika, you've more or less mastered the basic maneuver of the IS. Now it's time for an excuse to use that big piece of hunk of iron."

"Hey, this sword is more than a big piece of hunk of iron! If Guts can swing his sword about his size, then it wouldn't be a problem if it's an IS!"

"Maybe, if you know how to use it. That is what the tutorial is about."

Houki prepares her stance and I've prepared mine. Both of us used the Chudan-no-kamae stance, or the middle-level. (Almost similar to the Monster Hunter Great Sword unsheathed stance)

"Come at me with all you might!" Houki told me and I'm preparing to attack.

"Haa-!" I strike at her head while Houki blocked my attack using the katana. Upon guarding, Houki felt a tremendous force from my blow and her guard was being lowered down.

"Amazing, your sword's weight can be used to break an enemy's guard."

"Well, it is supposed to be heavy."

"Well then, let's try again. This time, use a different stance."

"Okay." We then switched to the Gedan-no-kamae or the lower-level, which is a variant of the Chudan-no-kamae where the sword is placed lower in the waist than the latter stance. (Almost similar to the Monster Hunter Long Sword unsheated stance)

"Come at me, Ichika!"

"Haah!" Unlike my last attack, I thrust my sword towards Houki and land a hit, sending Houki backwards.

"Gah! Very good." Houki stand up from the hit seemingly unharmed.

"How come you're not hurt and are your shield energy supposed to be depleting a lot?"

"No, of course not, I took that hit for a reason. This is a tutorial, you and I won't suffer any injury and shield energy won't be depleted."

"Well, there goes reality…"

"Now that you've know the basics of attacking, you should consider what stances you would use during battle. Now, here's another basic that you will learn, especially as a close quarter combat IS user, defending."

"So I just have to guard against your attacks now huh?"

"Exactly, I'm going to attack you, so anticipate my attack and guard."

"Right…"

"Here goes…!" Houki started an overhead vertical slash, and I positioned my sword just above my head. The two swords collide as Houki focused her single blow onto my sword. I pushed her back and she stands her ground.

"Good, but it takes more than that to get the perfect defense!" Houki charges forward and started to do flurries of slashes at me. I managed to block all of her strikes by adjusting my swords position to where Houki's next blow would strike.

"Impressive, you do how to use that sword after all. Enough of this, I'm going to initiate a tutorial fight!" Houki said as she performs the chudan-no-kamae.

"So, you're into the spirit to fight huh?" I'm surprised by Houki's tenacity, but I accept her challenge. "I'm itching to fight too!"

I prepared to do the same stance as Houki, and our swords met, where in the next few seconds will colliding with each other.

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG

The sound of metal clanging by the two swords sparks the fighting spirit within us.

"Haa!"

"Hyaa!"

An upper slash, vertical slash, horizontal slash, low slash, high slash, all are in contact with both swords. We just had too much fun apparently…

Both of us stopped fighting due to the fatigue setting in. Tutorials don't cover fatigue levels as it seems…

"Huff…huff…Ichika…your sword swing is slow….try to improve that….huff…." Houki said to me while panting from fatigue.

"Don't….judge…by my slow swing…I can deal heavy damage to my enemies' shield energy….and destroy their armor in the progress…it's more than enough for me…." I replied while also fatigued.

After both of us catch our breaths, Houki and I finished our tutorial.

"Let's do this some other time Houki…"

"Well of course."

Houki and I went into the locker room and Houki went into the opposite section of the locker to change with me. Of course, being a nice guy I am, I'm not going to peek in Houki while she changes.

"Hey, Ichika." Suddenly I heard a voice that isn't Houki's. I recognize that voice immediate as Rin's.

"What are you doing here; can't you see I'm changing?"

"Yeah right, like I'm a guy walking into a girl's changing room. As if a guy's going to be embarrassed to be seen by a girl? By the way, I saw Houki went inside with you, so I might as well oblige myself to enter."

"Well whatever, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked her.

"Well, I might as well be nice to you guys once in a while. I mean, I haven't seen you guys since last year. Here." She handed me an isotonic drink and when I grabbed the bottle, it feels cold.

"Hey Rin, you know I prefer this warm."

"And you're still health-conscious, I bet Houki too."

"Yes." Houki answered as she finished changing.

"I swear you two act like some kind of old couple or something."

"Hahaha, very funny Rin…"

"By the way, you two are staying together here right?"

"Well yes…"

"With a very valid reason…" Houki pats on my shoulder as she answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the reason is obvious…" Rin looks at us indifferently.

"By the way Rin, I have a favor to ask you."

"Me, what favor?"

"You're going to fight Cecilia in a few days right? So, I want you to kick her ass for me during the duel." As I said that, Rin let out a huge smirk.

"Heh…you seemed to hate that girl, do you Ichika?"

"You could say that."

"Hmph! I'm not going to lose to her, you'll see!" Rin puffs out her chest and leaves the locker room with a hint of pride on her footsteps.

"…Rin is so confident just now. I guess she wasn't the cadet representative of China for nothing."

"Ichika, you do realize that if Rin wins the match, you'll fight her instead of Cecilia during the interclass tournament."

"Hmm…now that you mentioned it, you're right. It will be an interesting fight nonetheless if I were to face Rin during the first round."

"Then you must re-double your training then before the tournament. I'm sure there will be more Personal IS users like you, Rin and Cecilia."

"Fine, I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger as soon as possible, starting tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Of course, you're the only one so far in my class whose able to access the rented IS."

"Ah yes…" Houki rubs her head as she replied to him.

**On the day of the class representative match**

I, Houki and all of my classmates of class 1-1 went into the arena where they sit on the seats provided by the arena as we all are going to watch the class representative this afternoon. The match will be against Cecilia Alcott of England and Rin of China. I have not looked into both Cecilia and Rin's IS so watching the match may be a learning experience. Cecilia seemed to be ready as she and her IS are already in the arena. Cecilia's IS somehow representing something or elegance and the color scheme of her IS suggest that she likes the color blue. I also noticed floating parts in her IS which I think they called BITs, and based on how they looked like it was designed to shoot laser beams or something. Then again, we're at the age of mechas.

And who had just arrived from the hangar on the other side is Rin who is piloting a magenta colored IS and her IS also have floating parts on her shoulder which looked like cannons. And from her back, two daos crossed each other, forming a sword cross. Cecilia then, deploys her weapon as Rin was present in the arena, a sniper rifle that was taller than her. It is quite natural that IS would have a weapon that was quite taller that the user, like my zweihander.

"You sure you want to do this? It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now." Cecilia said to Rin, and Rin contered,

"I would say the same thing to you. After all, we're on the same level."

"Even if you said that, it's obvious that I am the elite of the elite while you are just below me." As Cecilia said that, Rin is now annoyed from what I can tell from below.

_You…no wonder he hates you._

"Hm….what is it that you're whispering about?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to kick your ass and take the class representative position." Rin said as she deploys one dao into her hand.

"What? You're going to fight me, a long-ranged unit with a sword?" Cecilia taunts as she saw the dao in hand.

"Hey, don't underestimate me sniper." Rin charges at Cecilia, as she holds her dao on her right hand, preparing to attack.

"It's farewell with this!" Clank! Cecilia returned fire as she squeezed the trigger at her approaching opponent. Her opponent twist and dodge the sniper rifle's laser and continues to charge forward, as expected of the cadet representative of China.

'Not bad, but let's see if you can avoid my Blue Tears!' Then Cecilia's floating parts, splits and moves individually, cornering Rin in certain directions.

"What's this?" Rin, somehow seeing those four individual parts starting to point at her and stated shooting blue beams that was similar to her rifle, was being cornered.

"Damn it-!" Rin avoids the beams seamlessly easy, but she lost her chance to attack.

"Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing."

"I don't dance!" Rin yelled through the channels as she dodged all the lasers. It was then, I noticed something.

Cecilia has stopped moving altogether and stay at her current position whenever the four floating BITs started to move individually. She may have to concentrate and stop moving in order to control the bits to aim and fire. Now, if Rin actually managed to get close while Cecilia at this state, Rin will have a chance to attack more than once.

"You noticed something Ichika?" Houki asked me as she was next to me.

"Yeah, about Cecilia's attack patterns. She doesn't move whenever she uses her BITs, from my guess she needs to concentrate using that attack."

"How about Rin?"

"I'm not too sure, she seemed to charge ahead. But she's a representative, surely she have something up on her sleeve."

Watching the fight progress to a halt as Rin still dodge the beams yet she has yet to get a chance to strike back.

_Come on Rin, you can do it._

"Tch, how annoying." Rin pulled out her second dao and seemingly combine the daos into a double bladed weapon. From what I see, Rin throws the double bladed weapon at one of the BITs and destroyed it.

"What?" Cecilia somehow surprised. And Rin's weapon came back to her.

"How's that? Once I destroyed all of them, you have less option to attack." Rin then charges ahead into a nearby BIT.

BIT 2 and 3 are destroyed almost immediately after the first one as Rin charges through the BITs and are heading for the fourth one. Cecilia on the other hand had to focus on the remaining BIT to fire at Rin, in which she deflects most of it.

"Now I have the upper hand." Rin destroyed the last BIT with a slash with her double bladed sword and is now eyes on Cecilia.

"You're next!"

"I'm not going to let you!" Cecilia then mobilizes and uses her rifle to aim at Rin and fires at her.

Rin continues to getting closer to Cecilia as she prepares her next attack. The distance between them is now closer and Rin seemed to get the upper hand.

"I got you." Cecilia said as two new weapons were appearing from behind her 'skirt'.

"What?" Rin somehow stopped on her tracks as she saw the new weapon.

"I'm sorry, but there are six Blue Tears." The two weapons appear as missile pods fires two missiles at Rin. Rin being too close to dodge it seemingly at loss, and a big explosion happened at the arena, engulfing the two of them.

I guess that missile was too close for Rin to dodge…

Then as the smoke clears, Rin seemed to be okay and her IS doesn't seemed to take too many damage.

"You're a sneaky one I'll tell you that, making me use my Ryuuhou (Dragon's Roar) as a last resort." Did Rin just mention 'Dragon's Roar', is that the floating part she mentioned from her IS?

I see…that floating part is a projectile weapon, used to deflect that last attack. That was a lucky safe Rin…

As for Cecilia, she seemed to be doing okay.

"Haah!" Or maybe I spoke too soon as Rin started to pummel through Cecilia since they are close to each other. Cecilia is somehow vulnerable in close range, giving Rin a total advantage in battle. And after a few pummels later, Rin finishes off with her weapon impale through Cecilia's shield energy, causing her IS to activate the absolute barrier, losing all of her shield energy in the process.

"MATCH OVER. WINNER, HUANG LINGYIN!"

The announcement can be heard throughout the arena, Rin won. Looks like Rin kicked her ass for me and I felt better knowing that.

"I won! Now, I'm now the new class representative of class 1-2!"

Rin cheered on to herself on her victory, and seeing her like that makes me somehow happy. Although this means I'm going to face her instead of Cecilia during the interclass tournament later in the following months.

Rin, you've become strong…I better not be left behind. I need to get stronger so that I can prove myself to stand up to this female-dominated society.

I clenched my fist to uphold that goal, and Houki looks at me curiously.

"What's wrong Ichika? Are you worried that you're going to face Rin or are you feeling down that you won't face Cecilia during the interclass tournament?"

"Don't worry about me Houki; I'm just having my moment."

Houki smiled at me as she gave me a relieved sigh.

"You…I'll help you then Ichika. After all, it's my duty to look after you."

"Then I'm counting on you Houki." I gave her a thumbs-up to show my gratitude to her.

"Wah…Orimura-kun is having a moment with his cousin."

"Whoa…those two, they looked like real couples just now."

"Hey Orimura-kun, don't forget about us!"

"Don't mess up this time Orimura-kun. We'll be cheering you on too!"

"You must win during the tournament Orimu! Hope you'll beat your childhood friend."

Somehow, my classmates cheer me on to win the upcoming tournament. I can't let them down, even if I were somehow not winning the tournament, I would do my best to fight onward. That way, even if I were to somehow lose, my classmates would know I have gave it my all in the upcoming tournament.

"I'll do my best. I'll try my hardest." I told them and my classmates gave me their confident cheer once again.

As the match was over, the rest of their classmates went to do their own individual tasks; Houki and I are on our way to the kendo dojo to do our kendo training since the arena cannot be used immediately after a match. On the way, we've discussed today's battle and about my training as we walked into the walkway in the setting sun.

"So, Rin has 'Dragon's Roar' on her IS. That's an interesting addition to her IS."

"Yeah, and it might be a problem for you since you only have [Rakurai] should you face Rin during the interclass tournament."

"Hmm…unless I've known all of the rest of the class representatives in the first year, Rin would be my biggest challenge since she's a cadet representative and has a personal IS."

"That's true, and hopefully there won't be other cadet representatives from other classes. You'll be facing against cadet representatives from other countries."

"Well, let's not worry too much. I have Shirokishi with me so I may have a chance against the cadet representative should I were to face them."

"Still…Operation time with the IS is very essential to any pilot, regardless if you're a cadet representative or not."

"Hm…you're right Houki. I should train with Shirokishi every now and then."

The two of us were almost to the kendo dojo when, in front of us Cecilia stand proudly in front of us. And she's not going to let us pass and wants our attention.

"What is it that you want?" I asked her.

"I'm here to challenge you into a duel, that's what."

"And your reason is…?"

"Do you think that you will have the opportunity to face me during the interclass tournament now that I've lost my position as class representative? That's why I am challenging you into a duel right now."

"Very well, when's the duel?"

"Next Monday, I've already told your homeroom teacher and mine to settle for the duel."

Cecilia somehow never stops to make poses while talking. But seeing that she's serious about this, I have no choice but to accept her challenge.

"Very well, I accept your challenge."

"Hmph, this should be a stress reliever from my loss." Cecilia said as she puts her hand on her mouth to express her superiority; however she seems to treat me as a weak person.

"You…you're just challenging me into a duel just because you lost?!"

"Well, I have to win, don't I? And what better way to compensate that I lost is to fight the class representative of class 1-1."

As I was about to express my anger by charging forward and try to punch her in the face, Houki intervenes and blocks me from my path.

"Ichika, it's not worth it. Not today…" Houki looked at me with a serious face and I stopped on my tracks.

"My, letting her doing all your fights for you, you must be weaker than I thought." Damn it, I want to punch her in the face, but Houki's face and my inner conscious prevent me to do such thing. Houki's right, it's not going to worth it today. I'll have to wait until the duel next week.

PAM –a slap was heard, and I saw Houki slapping Cecilia in front of me with her back hand.

"I will not allow anymore insult to my cousin, you've gone too far." Houki glares at Cecilia, who was in a mix of horror and surprise.

"What are you-?"

"You should understand by now, leave in peace so we could be on our way." Houki stopped Cecilia before she even finished.

"Why are you defending him?" Cecilia still surprised asked Houki, and she replied.

"Because he's my cousin, and I can't stand someone arrogant as you as much as he is!"

Cecilia, somehow in shock from Houki's proclamation and her hands were covering the slap mark on her cheek from Houki's slap retorted back in anger.

"You- You two are now on my nerves. That's it; forget about me holding back during the duel, I will crush you! You two brute monkeys are going to pay!"

Cecilia left us with a 'humph' and her footsteps filled with anger. I balled up my fist, knowing that this is my chance to reclaim my pride, Houki's and all of my classmates. I must not lose this duel!

Houki, who was still mad from that last insult from Cecilia looks at me.

"Ichika, you know what you have to do."

I nodded, knowing exactly what I'm going to do….

To reclaim our pride as class 1-1 and beat her up during the duel for my classmates' sake.

"Thanks Houki, I owe you one." I thanked her from that last torment from Cecilia.

"Its fine, that girl irritates me as well. Let's go training then."

"Yeah…"

As the sun was setting even further, we arrived at the dojo and start training until night arrives approximately 7 PM. And from there a moment of peace for the rest of the day as the day ended as we go back to our dorm room.

**I'm pretty sure that anyone who'll read this chapter may hate Cecilia and possibly even more. Alright, second fight and this time, it's Cecilia against Ichika for the battle for Cecilia's pride. It will be a decisive battle between Blue Tears and White Knight (Shiro Kishi) and it will be the focus for the next chapter.**

**Stats: Infinite Stratos**

Name: Blue Tears

Pilot: Cecilia Alcott

Generation: 3rd

Battle Type: Long-range Sniper Type

Armaments: Blue Pierce (A Starlight Mk. III, a medium-long range weapon that shoots lasers. Scopes are added for better accuracy), Blue Tears Package System (Consists of 4 optical drones and 2 missile pods hidden underneath the 'skirt'), Interceptor (A blade used for close-range combat), Strike Gunner (A high-speed maneuver package, uses the Bits power to thrust at great speeds)

Details: A 3rd generation experimental IS manufactured from Britain. A long-range sniper type unit designed to take down multiple enemies or overwhekm a single opponent at a distance, through the usage of optical drones.

Name: Shiro Kishi (White Knight)

Pilot: Orimura Ichika

Generation: 1st-3rd

Battle Type: Close Quarter Combat Type

Armaments: Rakurai (A great sword or Zweihander with the deadly One Off ability, Pierce.)

Details: The first IS ever invented, reconstructed and re-modified into Ichika's personal IS by Kuromochi Machinery Development and Tabane. Its sole weapon, Rakurai, makes this unit especially deadly, both enemies and allies alike.

**Relationship Details: Ichika**

Shinonono Houki: Ichika's cousin and servant according to the Shinonono tradition. They have been together since they were little and had been stayed together ever since. Loyal and supportive to her cousin, Houki was assigned to look after Ichika in the IS Academy under Chifuyu's orders.

Orimura Chifuyu: Ichika's older sister. She Spartan trained Ichika and Houki to discipline them since they were little yet she can be caring to them occasionally, much to Houki's surprise initially. As the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery Development, she is also Ichika's boss.

Shinonono Tabane: Ichika's older cousin. As cousin and servant of his older sister Chifuyu, she cares for Ichika, along with Houki and her mistress but not for others. She occasionally visits Ichika and her little sister at home especially during special occasions. As the Founder of Kuromochi Machinery Development, she would occasionally help her company to create state-of-the-art IS, including Ichika's IS, Shirokishi.

Huang Lingyin: Often being called Rin, she's Ichika childhood friend since elementary school until the 2nd grade of middle school. She had spent time together at school with Ichika, Houki and Dan, and share a good relation between them as the 'Fearsome Four'.

Gotanda Dan: Ichika's trusty friend since elementary school. He, Ichika and Houki formed the Trembling Trio in elementary school until Rin joined to become the Fearsome Four. Ichika and he would often exchange messages while Ichika is in the IS Academy.

Gotanda Ran: She sees Ichika as being different from her older brother in a positive way after years of knowing and observing him during his visits to their residence.

Yamada Maya: Ichika's homeroom teacher. Often nervous around him, she has difficulty expressing her feelings for him due to her job. She cares for him as many of her students and would willingly help him if he has trouble.

Murasame Reine: Ichika's assistant homeroom teacher and supervisor. She calls him 'Ichi' and would occasionally address him casually, even in the IS Academy.

Aragaki Shinjirou: Seems to get along with Ichika although he rarely calls him by name, along with Houki. Though hardly be seen, Ichika, Houki and Shinjirou respected each other.

Cecilia Alcott: Ichika generally dislike her due to her arrogant nature and the way how she looks down on him and his classmates. Neighbor of Ichika's class, Ichika sees her as an enemy.

Ichika's classmates: They are supportive to him and believed in him that he would restore their pride as Class 1-1 from Cecilia.

**Relationship details are updated according to the story.**

**Update times may be uncertain…but I will update if I can.**

**Until then, Fare thee well…**


End file.
